


AOBI s. 2: Undercover Work

by KiiroiDaruma



Series: AOBI Omegaverse Stories [2]
Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 43,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiroiDaruma/pseuds/KiiroiDaruma
Summary: Independent sequel to 'Shock Therapy'. Can be read separately.Kazu had done something really stupid. The only way he could make reparations was to change schools and accept the part time job as a research assistant. His task? Live as an Omega.Yoshi had mostly accepted his fate and organized his life. Now he had a roommate who was totally messing his head up.Kaede loves two things: Drawing and Masashi. Not necessarily in that order. But he is an Omega sold.Masashi is nuts about Kae-chan, but he has a secret that could ruin everything.Some old friends from Season 1 (Shock Therapy) reappear in addition to brand new faces.





	1. Ready...

**Author's Note:**

> This is an independent sequel to 'Shock Therapy'. Both can be read separately, but there are some things that can be spoiled if this is read before Chapter 4 of the first story.

2 years ago

The whispers behind his back were the worst. They made him feel like a pariah or a freak. Somehow it was easier to handle the catcalls, the rude remarks, the flirtations and even the blatantly rude invitations. Those made him steam inside, but with all the Anger Management classes he'd taken those feelings were under control. Ironically,he wasn't supposed to need that stuff anymore. Omegas did not rage. Right. Apparently it was not enough that he'd failed to be the Alpha everyone expected him to be, he was also broken as an Omega. Otsuka Yoshiro kicked the trash can and sent it flying. Unfortunately it didn't hit anything breakable and only served to draw more attention to him.

He walked out the school gates for the last time and straight into the waiting car. He handed the envelope to the driver sullenly. 'Here. All the papers are there. I have no business here anymore.' He glanced once more at the familiar shape of the gym. No use. He'd never be able to fulfill everyone's hopes now. When the skill level was equal, the weaker man would lose. There were some sports Omegas could excel in, but combat sports weren't among them. They weren't even qualified to try, because their 'scent could distract the opponent'. 

'Thank you, Otsuka.' The man with unruly black hair and spectacles stashed the envelope in a briefcase, which he tossed on the backseat. 'It'll be alright. You're smart. You will find something you want to do.'

'Yeah. Right. Birth some idiot Alpha's brats and change diapers.' The young man's nostrils twitched as if he were able to already smell said diapers.

'Well, if that is your dream, go for it.' The older man could not decide whether to laugh of cry. 'Nothing wrong with that, but it is hardly the only choice. I don't believe we have been properly introduced.' He turned a bit on his seat and bowed slightly.

'Kanai Souta. Head of Research and Development at AOBI, Professor of Sociology at the AOB Uni and visiting teacher at your new school. I am Omega. Nice to meet you.' As if by magic he produced a calling card which he presented to the flabbergasted young man. 

'Otsuka Yoshiro. Nice to meet you.' The reply came out automatically and he took the card. It certainly looked genuine. 'Ano...Kanai-sensei? Is AOBI then owned by Kanai Industries or something?'

'No. The Institute is independent. We do get donations from most of the big corporations, Kanai included.' He chuckled quietly. 'I am Kanai only because I am married to one of them. Wataru and I made it official less than a month ago.' He took hold of the steering wheel and started the car. 'Are you hungry? We can stop at some restaurant if you like. For food or if you'd like to ask more questions unofficially. If not, we have an appointment tomorrow afternoon.'

The young man shook his head. 'I don't feel like eating right now. But I don't mind if we stop if you wish to eat, Sensei.' 

'I am fine. We only have about 30 min to drive. The school is neither a prison nor far out in the boons. You can visit the city on weekends. Your friends should like that.' Sensei handled the vehicle expertly though perhaps slightly cautiously.

'Its not like I have friends left after...' The youth sighed. 'After my belated presentation.' He had almost said 'after becoming omega trash', but held his tongue, since he did not wish to offend the man, who'd been only supportive the whole time. 'But maybe visit my family some day...'

'Your family loves you. They will be happy when you visit. They are just very confused right now. They aren't used to dealing with us.' Sensei flashed a quick, compassionate smile at the youth. 'Same probably goes for some of your friends. Though there are always some rotten apples. Just give them time.'

By 'us' Sensei meant 'us Omegas' Yoshiro surmised. 'I am not used to dealing with 'us' either.' He rubbed his temples. The tension was leaving him slowly. There was a barely discernible, pleasant scent in the car. He sniffed the air suspiciously.

'Yes. I am 'drugging' you, as they say.' Kanai-sensei admitted. 'I have been pumping out calming scents ever since you entered the car. You'll learn to do it too in time. It is a self-defense mechanism originally.'

'Oh.' Yoshiro considered the words. He was still not happy about how fate had fucked him up, but his worst rage and fear was dissipating. For the first time he actually thought that attending one of the top schools in the country might not be such a bad thing.


	2. Set...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oi, Satoru-kun, teach me to be Omega.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers for anything before Chapter 4 of Shock Therapy here.

Five Weeks Ago

It was before noon on a Saturday in the early part of Summer leave when a young man too pretty to be called handsome strode in to the Kanai family mansion.

'Oi, Satoru-kun, teach me to be Omega.' 

The voice of 'His Highness Prince Namikaze' rang loud and clear all the way from the door. Whirlpool wasn't quite the perfect nickname for this youngster who swept into the salon like a typhoon. It was a silly thing that they had come up in primary school twisting his real name Kazuhiko (和彦 = 'harmonious prince'). The boy had been anything but harmonious bringing discord with him where ever he went and that had still not changed much to this day.

Ken paused the game he and Satoru were playing on PS4. He did not bother standing up, only raised an eyebrow and looked at his younger brother. Ken's voice dripped sarcasm, but he could not help keeping the corners of his mouth lifting. 

'Good day, Kazu. I have no clue what this is now, but maybe you should try learning to be human first. Manners, brother.'

Kazu rolled his eyes and sighed. Then he bowed, far too deep to be taken seriously.

'Good day, Ken-onii-san, Satoru-kun. Thank you for having me over.' The smirk on his beautiful face belied the polite tone of his speech and all three burst in laughter. 

'Hello, Kazu-kun! Come sit and tell us all about this Omega thing.' Satoru smiled brightly and the air felt easier to breathe.

Ken turned the TV screen off and they all sat down to talk. Kazu turned unusually solemn and seemed to have trouble finding the words.

'Well...You know I kind of made a big mess at school?' Kazu tilted his head looking at the faces of his brothers. Briefly he wondered if he should have addressed Satoru as brother too now that Ken was married to him.

'Yes.' Ken could not keep his exasperation out of his voice. 'You pretty much destroyed a classroom and threw a desk through the window. What the hell possessed you to do that?'

'I...Well...' Kazu lowered his gaze to hide the pain on his face. 'Nobu finally presented and immediately went after Masa-san. They bonded.'

'Congratulations to them.' Ken didn't waste time trying to figure this out. 'What does the bonding of Araki Masaharu and Takahashi Yasunobu have to do with it?'

Satoru buried his face in his hands and made a despairing sound. Ken was usually quite observant when it came to people, but apparently he had no clue about his brother's feelings in this case. He decided to save the younger brother from having to answer.

'Ken. Big insensitive Alpha-baka. Kazu-kun had hoped that Yasunobu-san had presented as Omega. He lost any chance with getting together with his first love and two good friends at the same time. Or so it feels now. The friendship can probably be recovered later.' 

Ken paled. If Satoru had been taken by some other guy, he'd gone off kilter too. Probably not with school property, but something would have broken.

'Sorry. I had no idea. Well, since I am already the insensitive idiot, what does this have to do with the start of this conversation?' 

Ken offered his brother an apologetic smile, but wasn't going to waste too much time dwelling on something obviously painful.

'I've already made reparations to the school. The damages have been cleaned, fixed and paid in full. To do that I have accepted a proposition from Satoru-kun's stepfather. I am going to AOBI next term. But...Umh....' Kazu shifted uncomfortably.

Satoru giggled. 'But they want Kazu-kun to go to the Omega Class as an undercover operator? And that's why my help is needed?'

Ken groaned, shaking his head in disbelief. Still, if Kazu could pull it off, he'd have a free pass to any university he wanted. Both himself and Satoru were starting at AOBI Uni in the Spring.

'Yes, Satoru-kun. Teach me, please.' This time Kazu's politeness was genuine.

They agreed to hold a training camp that night after dinner. Kazu left to go home and get his things. The young couple stayed seated on the couch. Satoru leaned on Ken, who looked concerned.

'Satoru, do you think he can do it? He is so easily flammable and too used to people doing things just the way he wants.'

'Well, he is certainly an adrenaline bomb. But he is smart like his brothers. Also, prejudices can work for his advantage. He is even prettier than your eldest brother Taro and his enthusiasm is catching. He also likes to touch people more than most Alphas. I have faith in my student.' He climbed up Ken's torso and nuzzled his neck. 'Now, since there is still a few hours before school starts, how about a little trip upstairs?' 

'Yes, 'Sensei'. As you wish.' Ken lifted his mate off his lap. Hand in hand they headed towards the stairs.


	3. Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new warnings. :)

'Satou Kazuhiko.'

Kazu turned back from the window overlooking the courtyard. He'd been studying the groups of students on lunch break trying to guess what designation each of them represented. He'd paid especial attention to one group of seven. The very first thought he had had, to his shame, was that the guy in the middle was a shamelessly flirting Omega. Remembering his brother-in-law's instructions he'd immediately corrected himself. 'It may seem they are flirting with anything in pants, but what they are really doing is trying to find someone they can trust at their weakest moments.' Whatever was that cute guys intention the ring around him obviously was very interested in everything he said. Cute? He heard his name called and turned to face his instructor.

'Good day, Kanai-sensei!' Kazu flashed his most endearing smile at the nerdy teacher.

Kanai Souta smiled back. His latest research assistant was looking perfect. Refined, understated instead of flashy. The boy had opted with a modern, asymmetric haircut and burgundy dye so dark it only showed in direct light. He'd create a stir anywhere.

'How is your medication working, Satou? Still getting headaches?' The suppressants the youth was taking to mask his scent had made him sick the first week, which was not unusual.

'Not very often and they are rather mild. I am excited to get started.' A mischievous grin appeared on Kazu's beautiful face and he walked closer to the instructor. 'Nee, Uncle Souta, am I to be thrown out to the wolves by myself or have you appointed a guardian for poor little me?'

At 180 cm, Kazu was hardly little. He wasn't overly buffed, but he loved swimming and that showed. It was, however, his quirky personality that had made Kanai Souta to offer him this job. He was releasing the most playful wolf among the lambs.

'I've got no doubt you'd be just fine. But there is a Beta student from the Student Council waiting to show you around. If you are ready, you may go and we'll see again here on Monday. And while I am your brother's papa-in-law, I am not your uncle.' He grinned fondly at Kazu.

'Yes, Kanai-sensei. Until Monday then.' With a quick, shallow bow the boy departed, not looking even a bit concerned.

Three hours later Kazu's muscles were actually hurting. The Beta showing him around was apparantly a sadist who had it in for the Omegas. He'd taken the most obscure routes everywhere and sent Kazu alone to climb staircases just to make him suffer. It also had to do with the medication. Kazu had been warned that the slightly changed level of hormones and the adrenaline suppressant would make him somewhat weaker for the duration of the three month experiment. Finally the tour came to end. The Beta, Suzuki, was smirking at Kazu.

'Your roommate Otsuka-san should be at the dojo still. I trust you have the brains to find it there?'

What an asshole. If Kazu had not spent a weekend over the Summer leave here studying places, this guys tour would have left him in total confusion. A purposefully hateful act required revenge. Punching the living daylights out of the guy was out of the question.

'I believe I can. How could I not after your excellent instruction, Suzuki.' He deliberately dropped the honorifics from the name which should irritate him to the maximum. Then he embraced the stranger who'd been trying to torture him for hours. 'Thank you very much, Suzuki. I hope I can repay you some day.' 

Student Council Secretary Suzuki stood stunned at the schoolyard. What a super annoying Omega. He had not complained once and had obeyed every stupid command he'd been given and acted like he'd done him a favor.


	4. The Beautiful and Ugly World

The still fuming young man stood still at the open door to the practice room. Inside was a single person performing stunning kick sequences. The fluidity with which he moved from one set to another was as breathtaking as the actual moves. Poetry in motion, lethal ballet dance. Kazu's scalp bristled.

'So beautiful.' The words escaped from his lips and to his regret the performance stopped.

Yoshi turned to see who had interrupted his practice. His irritation left him and the first thought to come to his mind was 'Yes. You are.' The young man was, indeed, very beautiful. Tall, nicely built, well groomed and that face was exquisite. If he hadn't been wearing the school uniform Yoshi would have thought he was some visiting model or actor. 

'Were you looking for me?' 

The lovely face cracked into a smile, which nearly made Yoshi's knees buckle. He wondered if he had overdone his practice today.

'I am Satou Kazuhiko. I am looking for my roommate. Otsuka Yoshiro?'

Roommate. That meant he was Omega. How disappointing. The first man to arouse his curiosity was an Omega. Omega-omega relationships did happen, they had not been illegal for more than 30 years now, but it was still very rare and often frowned upon. Same with Alpha-alpha, of course. In a society obsessed with breeding such couplings were a waste of genetic material.

'Yes. I am Otsuka Yoshiro. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.' 

A pity it was just a way to greet someone he met for the first time. He'd loved it to mean either 'Please, take care of me' or 'I'm at your service'. He bowed taking his eyes off of the forbidden fruit. Even then he could sense that his gesture was returned.

'Yoroshiku.'

Their gazes met briefly. Then Yoshi lowered his gaze again, embarrassed.

'Would Satou-san wait here for a little bit. I need to shower and change clothes quickly.' 

Kazu nodded in agreement and Yoshi removed himself from the awkward situation. He had to pass by Kazu to get into the locker room. A whiff of something like the Sea in the Summer and mint drifted into his nostrils.

Kazu sat on the floor. The room stank of sweat, but there was also something that reminded him of the dewy meadows back home. He wondered if he had already done something very wrong. The cute Otsuka had acted submissive. Was his medication failing? Or did he just not know how to approach people on equal footing? The latter was probably true, but he was trying. Should he have offered his hand? Or hugged his new roommate? He felt he was lost in a foreign land.

The shower was a refuge. Yoshi's cheeks burned at the reaction he'd had had for his new roomate. At least he'd not gotten hard, but undeniably something had twitched down there and his stomach had tightened. Maybe he needed a stiffer doze of suppressants. He washed quickly, dried himself with a towel and put his day suit on. Taking a deep breath he walked out of the locker room.

'Sorry to have kept Satou-san waiting. Should we go to the room first or go find some food?'

Yoshi felt relieved. He could talk normally. He would have this strange attraction under control and everything would work out.

'Which would Otsuka-san prefer? I am fine with either. I was told that my things were unpacked, so there is no hurry. I don't need to eat quite yet either, but I can. I am all yours.'

Yoshi's heart skipped a beat and the accelerated to make up for it. Was this guy flirting with him? If he was, what did it mean? His face felt warm. Food. Food was the safer choice.

'The second lunch service should be starting in a few minutes. We might as well eat now.'

Kazu nodded. His new roommate seemed awfully awkward socially. Was he extremely shy? Blushing just when he needed to talk to someone. Yet, totally confident when he was practicing earlier. What a contradiction.

The Omega Lunch Room was on the first floor of the Omega Dorm. As they entered about a dozen heads turned. Kazu smiled at the curious youths.

'Good day! I'm Satou Kazuhiko. This is my first day here. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.'  
There was no way Kazu could remember everyone's names when bombarded with all of them at once, but they still introduced themselves politely.

'Yoshi-san, Kazuhiko-san, join us for a meal, please?' 

A young man with a vivid blue stripe of hair on his left side was gesturing to two empty chairs at a small round table. His companion seemed agreeable to it as well. Kazu headed for the table automatically assuming it was fine. Then he did a double take and checked whether his roommate was fine with the invitation. Thankfully, he seemed not to be bothered. This taking the wishes of others into account first was going to be harder than Kazu had thought.

'Wow. Kazuhiko-san is really beautiful. And I love the hair.' The 'blue' guy blurted out. 'I bet those Alphas are all drooling after Kazuhiko-san.'

The first part was something Kazu was used to hearing a lot. The second took him by surprise. He laughed at his own reaction.

'Then let them drool. I am not interested in an Alpha.' He smiled broadly. 'I am here to study and make friends with you guys. I much prefer Omegas.'

Kazu's roommate was blushing again. Yet he had only spoken the truth. The other two burst in laughter.

'Aoi-kun, Kazuhiko-san is too funny.' The less flamboyant Omega at the table was still shaking with laughter.

'Kaede-kun, you are right. This term will be a lot of fun, I think.' turning to Kazu he continued. 'They will be interested in you, however. Who wouldn't want a pretty one like you at their side?'

'Tsk. Quit with the pretty already. It is just a face. I am a person too.'

There was something in Kazu's voice that alerted Yoshi. He seems to mean that. Not at all what Yoshi would have expected from looking at the bishounen. Not conceited about his looks, but rather annoyed? His heart skipped again.

Aoi scoffed. He was emitting an acrid smell. It smelled of hatred and fear.

'It's not like they care about your person. All they want is your body and your babies.'

Kazu looked at the table top unwilling to to risk revealing too much if he looked at the speaker in the eye.

'That's not true. I don't...I have friends and brothers and...Just not like that.' 

'And have you been alone with any of these friends or brothers when you are in heat? Or have you crawled on your knees begging for one of them to take the pain away, begging them to do things you really don't want to you and then be called Omega slut for it? If not, then you have no idea what you are talking about.'

Kazu was at a loss of words. He would never be in heat and he had never been alone with anyone in heat. A sickly feeling was spreading in his belly.

'No, I have never been in that kind of a situation. I am sorry.' Kazu wasn't quite sure what he was apologizing for. For not having been abused? For having the ability to abuse? Or just feeling bad for anyone suffering that.

The food arrived. They ate mostly in silence. Kazu finished his portion, but he had no memory of what he had eaten later. Yoshi snuck his hand in Kazu's under the table. It helped a tiny bit.


	5. Building Blocks of a Friendship

Kazu and Yoshi sat at the table long after all others had left. No-one had approached them, because Yoshi had signaled to them to leave them alone. Most would have anyway, but some might have had overdeveloped mothering insticts.

'I don't know what to say. Aoi-san has had some terrible experiences, but he had no right to lash out like that. Especially when Sato-san had done nothing wrong. I am so sorry.'

Kazu sighed deeply and gave his roommate a small, tired smile.

'It is not your fault. Probably not even his fault. It is just...I don't think the people I know would act like that. It was vile. And he truly believed what he said. I find that scary.'

Strangely Kazu had no problem admitting his worry to this stranger. Maybe it is because he is an Omega or because he was still a stranger.

'I come from a small town where everyone knows everyone. All designations live pretty much in peace with each other. Even my own family has...Well, not sure if we have Betas actually, but still...'

Yoshi made a sympathetic sound, but did not speak. He wanted to console, but wasn't sure what was the right way.

Kazu thought for a while how to organize his words. He did not want to lie, but he had to get misunderstood or his cover would be blown.

'When I presented my eldest brother moved away from home. I always thought it was my fault. But I never thought...Were they fearing that things like Aoi-san described might happen? I...'

Kazy buried his head in his hands leaning over the table. Yoshi wrapped an arm around his chest and tried to ignore the doki-doki in his heart. 

'Hush. Even if they had feared something like that, I doubt your brother would have hurt you. Those kind of people are, luckily, not the majority. The world is full of morons and idiots, but real monsters are a rare species.' 

Kazu felt grateful, but also awful. He could not say there had been never any danger of Taro hurting him. But that it could have been the other way around. The arm around his torso felt good and only now he realized how lonely he had been.

'Still, even one monster can hurt so many.'

The arm around Kazu gave him a gentle squeeze before releasing.

'Even more people get hurt by ignorance and prejudice. That's why I am happy to be here at AOBI.'

Yoshi referred to the main idea behind the AOB Institute and that resonated with Kazu. He suddenly understood that his infiltration wasn't just a game for the Scientist. His mission was to learn things that could help people to understand each other better.

'Thank you for the encouragement, Otsuka-san. I'm happy to be here too. I want to get to know you better.'

Kazu's radiant smile hit like million volts and Yoshi blushed once again. He wanted to know this person also. All of him. But he would behave himself.

'Lets go to our room. Rest a little and then try Dinner with better luck.' 

Fifteen minutes later the two were sitting on pillows in front of Yoshi's small flat screen TV. Kazu was looking over the game selection. Most of them were the typical, popular games everyone had at least heard of, but one box he'd never seen before. It was still in plastic wrap, so it had to be new. He picked it up.

'Alpha Hunter. Choose an avatar and help him choose and conquer the perfect Alpha out of 12 possible mates. Your choices affect the outcome, so think carefully. But not too long. You only have two weeks to choose the perfect partner or your heat will choose one at random. Ages 15 and up.'

Kazu blinked and struggled to hold his laughter. He'd had not had any idea something like this could exist.

'It is a gift from a well meaning and clueless friend. It sounds beyond cheesy. I cannot bring myself to play it, but neither can I throw it away. The thought counts.' 

Yoshi rolled his eyes and both burst in laughter. Kazu put the game back on the shelf. He liked to hear Yoshi laughing.

'Let's try it some other day. Just for giggles.'

Kazu felt relaxed. The incident earlier had left a shadow in his mind he would need to examine, but right now, he was just happy to be in this peaceful room. He felt oddly at ease with this roommate of his and wished they had met under better circumstances. Lying to someone from the start was the worst start. A peculiar sound between a sigh, a groan and a sniffle erupted from his lips.

'Is Sato-san alright?  
The genuine concern in the softly spoken, simple question warmed Kazu's heart. He needed to find a way to be true in the middle of this huge lie.

'Sato-san would prefer to called by his first name. And Kazu has something important to say to Otsuka-san.'

'Then Yoshi would be interested in hearing what Kazu-san has to say.'

They both grinned at the same time. What a silly way to express something like that, but if it got the sentiment across, who cared. Kazu grew solemn again.

'Yoshi-san. There is something going on in my life I cannot talk about yet. Something I must hide and even lie about. It is not illegal or anything like that and it will be over in three months. I just want Yoshi-san to know that I feel bad about having to deceive Yoshi-san this way. And that I hope we can be friends from now on and even afterwards.'

Yoshi was blown away by the strange confession. He had no clue at all how to interpret what he had just heard, but he could scent the sincerity. He felt guilty about the thing he was hiding too. Inside Yoshi's mind a voice was whipering 'Not enough, it is not enough' and then 'It must suffice.'

'Kazu-san is not the only one that has things to hide. I understand. Being friends is good.'

'Thank you very much, Yoshi-san. I try to tell as few lies as possible. I will not lie about whether I like someone or not.'

Yoshi flustered. That was exactly the thing he himself was lying about. But it had to be so. Telling how he felt would most likely drive the other one away in disgust. To remain even friends, his secret had to be buried deep. He bowed his head.

'Thank you for trusting me with this, Kazu-san.'

Without a word Kazu returned the bow. Yoshi looked so cute with the blush on his face. It was almost tempting to tease him a little. But for now he had something more important to talk about.

'As I already mentioned, I am from a small town or maybe it is only a village. I have never had any close Omega friends. Well, there is my brother's mate, but that is complicated. I don't know how to act. I don't know when it is appropriate to touch and when not. I didn't understand how different I am until lunch today.'

Yoshi wrapped his arms around Kazu holding him gently to reassure him. Being close to Kazu, being able to touch him felt wonderful, but also made him feel like a rotten human being.

'Follow your heart, but respect the other person. If someone lets you touch them and you want to, do so. If they reject your touch, don't push. Everyone is different. Just be yourself and they will all like you.'

Since Kazu was not resisting, Yoshi held onto him for a minute more. Kazu had a lovely though very subtle scent to him. Once again the image of ocean waves glimmering in the sun came to Yoshi's mind.

'Whatever questions Kazu-san may have, I will try to help find the answers. I can only speak for myself, so keep that in mind. But not at this second, I need to go to the toilet.'

Kazu felt lonely when Yoshi released him and stood up. It had felt so nice being held like that. Even with his inhibited sense of smell he'd still caught a whiff of something sweet and spicy. Like one of those American cakes his father had baked when he was a little boy. Yoshi smelled like home.


	6. An Alpha, an Omega and a Necktie

On Sundays there were no classes. It wasn't Autumn yet, but the worst heat of the Summer was gone. Most of the students who had not gone away for the weekend seemed to have come outside to enjoy the gorgeous September weather. They gathered into small groups with the exception of a few who were reading or playing with their electronic toys.

Kazu was in a good mood, he was humming softly. The dinner last night had gone much better and he had actually connected with several of his Omega classmates. One of them, Amano Kaede, a rather delicate and quiet young man was walking with him towards the library. When the thoughtful kid actually opened his mouth, it was worth hearing. His sense of humor was quick and dry and Kazu appreciated it.

Near the library door was a lively group of youths. Six guys, a mix of Alphas and Betas, were surrounding one. They were teasing, but not in a bad way. It was easy to see that the center figure, Otsuka Yoshiro, was also having fun. Kazu was glad, but it also bothered him. Kazu fell into his old role of 'Prince Namikaze'. He dialed up his charm, wore a bright smile on his face and lazily strolled to the group. Amano followed like a shadow.

'Good day, everyone! I am Yoshi-san's roommate, Sato Kazuhiko. What a lovely day to meet all of you.'

With the few words he had established his relationship with their 'target' as well as removed himself as a threat, since they knew he was an Omega. He gave Yoshi a wary glance trying to see if the latter was upset at the intrusion, but he saw no evidence of that.

'You're Sensei's new roommate?' 'Wow, how pretty!' 'Tell us, does Sensei snore?' 'How about a date?' They were all talking at the same time and without introduction. Normally he would have put such people back in order, but today he simply widened his smile and turned to face Yoshi.

'Ah, these are Yoshi-san's students from the Dojo?' Kazu wrapped his arm around Yoshi's shoulders. 'How wonderful! He is something amazing isn't he?'

The group was quick to agree, but they seemed also confused. Yoshi felt awkward. Usually he did not allow anyone to touch him. But perhaps no-one would think much of it. Omegas like to touch and Kazu wasn't his student.

'Yeah. He is.' A deep, warm voice of an Alpha even taller than Kazu spoke with a chuckle. 'At first it was humiliating to get beaten by this guy. But once we thought about it and understood how good he actually had to be to make it in the Youth Olympic team...It is no shame anymore.'

'Just a real pity he cannot compete.' A Beta to Kazu's left said and the whole group was nodding in agreement. Under Kazu's arm, Yoshi stiffened slightly. A squeak turned everyone's head.

'Masa! Stop doing that.'

Amano Kaede had been lifted from the ground and spun around by a grinning, brown haired second year student. He let the smaller boy down and ruffled his hair gently. 

'Good day, my little maple blossom!'

Kazu froze. He knew that voice. Which meant that the speaker knew him as well. He was so screwed. He had to think of something fast. There was no way Yukimura could have realized that he was posing as an Omega, but he did know who and what Kazu really was. One wrong word could ruin everything. Reluctantly he let go of Yoshi.

A suddent movement caught Yukimura Masashi's attention. His eyes were drawn to the Omega he knew to be the karateka and then to the tall, overly beautiful Alpha next to him. That was not a face anyone would forget.

'Namikaze, what the....' Masa's words were cut short by a hand taking hold of his tie.

'Yukimura, how lovely to see you again. Come with me.' The purring voice contradicted the firm hold on the tie. 'Excuse us all, I need a word with my childhood friend.' 

Masa was, once again, being swept away by the 'Whirlpool Prince'. The younger boy had been the leader of their little group of friends at the indulgence of his elder brother. It was annoyingly easy to follow the command. He let himself be dragged away.

'Sato, at least let go of the tie.' Masa hissed. 

'Take my hand and I will.'

As odd as holding hands with the other Alpha was, it was less humiliating than being dragged around by the necktie, so Masa accepted the offered hand. He had a feeling his face was flaming red. He could not deny being curious. When he found himself pinned on the wall around the corner it was going too far.

'Stop twitching. It is not what you think.'

Kazu dug out his phone and placed a call. Their heads were close and it probably looked like some sort of a romantic scene from a far. Heck, there were moments when Masa was wondering himself. Like now that Kazu started to caress his arm.

'It is Kazu. I am at the schoolyard with a friend from my old school. It is an emergency.'

The voice on the other end of the line was too faint to hear.

'Yukimura Masashi. Yes, Sensei.'

Kazu handed the phone to Masa, who looked at it perplexed. He put it to his ear and spoke to it.  
'Yukimura speaking.'

'Yukimura, this is Kanai Sota. You know who I am?'

'Yes, Sensei.'

'Good. This is important. I want you to come to my office in about half an hour. I will explain the whole thing then. Until that time, please, follow my instructions...'

The call ended, leaving Masa in a daze. Then an evil grin spread on his face. He placed two fingers below Kazu's chin. Revenge was sweet.

'Oi, Kazuhiko, be a good Omega now.' 

Kazu was seething. But if it saved him from being discovered, he'd go with it. He had been warned that he'd have to face embarrassing things. He hissed 'I'll kill you'. They started walking back towards the group they had left so suddenly.

'No, you won't, little prince. I am just 'helping' an Omega in distress.'

The wink Masa gave to Kazu confirmed that the words had been purposefully chosen to bring into mind the help an Alpha would offer to an Omega in heat. Two could play this game and Kazu was not going to loose this battle. Impishly grinning he gazed into the shorter Alpha's eyes.

'Ah, Alpha.' Kazu moaned breathlessly. 'How kind of you to offer to help me. But tell me, do you have the sufficient experience to satisfy my needs? I have my doubts.'

'Lets put it this way, I have at least as much experience in 'helping' as you have being in heat, my pretty.'

Kazu laughed. He could not help it. He had had no idea his old friend had such a wicked sense of humor. It had been over two and half years since they had last met, but it felt like last week now. They did not speak anymore. Masa escorted Kazu back to the others and bowed courteously. He made his excuses to everyone and departed. 

Yoshi looked at his roommate discreetly. There had been a pain in his heart all the time those two had been gone. He could smell Yukimura's alpha scent on Kazu. It was faint, but it was there. It stung in his nostrils and made him sick in his stomach.

'I need to go too. Time to get things ready for practice.'

Two of the karate club boys joined their Sensei and the group disbanded. It was then Kazu noticed that Amano had already left. It was a pity, for he would have liked to talk to the shy kid. Sighing he took his phone out again and started to text.


	7. Why Can't You See My Love?

Yukimura Masashi sipped his tea delicately as he had been taught as a child. His manners were impeccable when he so wished. He looked across the small table at the face of his teacher, Kanai Sota.

'So, why exactly is my old friend pretending to be an Omega, Sensei?

Kanai Sota laced his fingertips together and regarded the young man solemnly.

'There are many reasons, but the main one is to get the students to understand that who the individual is matters more than their gender designation. In Kazu-kun's particular case, he will be learning a lot about Omegas, but in turn they get to know him as a person instead of an Alpha. We hope that will help those who are too intimidated or hateful to understand that each Alpha is a person too.'

Masa nodded slowly. He could see the reason in that. Especially thinking of his sweet Kaede, who had been terrified of even his best friend at the start. He also remembered that there had been some surprising revelations last term.

'I see. Well, I don't really have a problem with it as long as it is voluntary. Is there something you want me to do, Sensei?'

'Yes and no. Of course this needs to be a secret, even from your betrothed. It is best you don't get involved in things, but it would be good if you can offer support invisibly. Kazu-kun has sent in his permission to give you his phone number. That way you can keep in contact without disrupting his project. Of course there is no need to avoid him, just treat him as an acquaintance for now. After the reveal he could probably use a friend though. Is this acceptable to Yukimura?'

Masa took another sip of the fragrant tea while he gave it a thought.

'Acceptable. But how do we explain what happened this afternoon?'

'Just say that he wanted to make sure you did not speak about his embarrassing past.'

Both men sipped their teas. Kanai pushed the little plate with little cookies nearer to his guest, who declined the offer.

'How are thing with your betrothed, Yukimura?'

Masa looked crestfallen.

'He hates the whole idea of marriage. He still refuses to even discuss it. In fact, he is not even talking to his family at all. Except his cousin Sasaki-san, but then he has nothing to do with the Amano family.'

Masa could not quite understand Kaede's attitude. When he had been engaged for the first time, he had not been delighted at the prospect of being bonded and married to a man twenty odd years his senior, but he had not totally hated it either. Though he had had neither love nor lust for that Alpha, he had felt that he'd be kept safe and content. But the contract fell through when he unexpectedly turned out to be an Alpha himself.

'What about Yukimura's personal relationship with Amano? How is that going?'

Kanai Sota watched his young guest closely. It had taken a lot of wheeling and dealing to get the Amano family to agree on this marriage contract. But in the end, they had agreed. For a hefty sum.

'He is finally starting to trust that I will not suddenly turn into a raving monster, I think. We had such a wonderful friendship before I presented. I would like to have that back even if...if he never returns my love.'

'Yes. I see. Don't give up. Be there for him and maybe he will come to think of you the way you would like. At least there is no worry that he will be sold elsewhere. You already OWN him.'

Kanai Sota actually despised the tradition of selling young Omegas into marriages or worse fates. But he did not have the power to change the laws yet and even less the practice. It delighted him that Yukimura shuddered at his last sentence.

'Just win his heart. Like a regular person. The political obstacles have been removed, so it is all up to you. Thank you for coming here on your free day. If you need me, I'll try to reply as soon as possible.'

Masa thanked Sensei, bowed and left. He walked back into the sunny September day with his head full of thoughts. He had totally surprised himself earlier when he'd teased Kazuhiko. He'd been in control because of the secret he could have revealed. Yet he knew that control was volatile and that had felt exhilarating. Maybe he had more of the Alpha stuff in him than he had thought. Maybe it had not been just a cruel joke that he'd woken up with a painful knot one morning late last Winter. He headed towards the library, hoping to find Kaede.

Kaede was sitting at his usual spot on the library roof. He was drawing furiously. Tears dropped on the paper making it soft and soggy, the ink spread as well. He knew it was unfair. He had no right to be upset. It was not like they had been dating or had ever had anything of that sort going on. Even worse, he himself, was pretty much married to some stranger and would be bonded right after graduating.

'What are you drawing? Are you crying?' 

Gentle arms wrapped around Kaede and the soft whisper caressed his ear. He could feel the other person gasping for air, stiffen and letting him go. He hung his head. As usual he lacked the words to explain.

Every hair on Masa's head stood up. He felt blood draining from his face as he looked at the drawing. At the first glance it was just another manga picture of two young men engaged in sex. Then the details started to sink in one by one. The bottom's face could not be seen, but the asymmetric haircut was unmistakable. An icy fist closed around Masa's heart when he looked at the other man. He recognized the torso as his own, but the face was not one he had ever seen. It was his face, but distorted by rage and lust to the point it looked beastly. The pain inside made breathing hard.

'Why...why draw that...and with that guy...not compatible...Kazu and me is not even a possibility...'

Masa's heart beat fast, but his blood ran cold.

'Is that how Kaede really sees me? Rutting, violent monster?'

He could not stand to be so close to the Omega right now, the hurt was too much to bear. He shoved Kaede away when he tried to touch him, got up and almost ran away.

Kaede had messed up. His jealousy had hurt Masa. Alphas were stronger than others, but they were not invulnerable. He needed to apologize and he knew only one way to do that. But first he needed to take care of this drawing. He took the ice-tea bottle from his bag and poured the liquid on the drawing. He rubbed it with his fingers blurring everything into a sad mess of black and light brown. The drawing was utterly destroyed, but it effects remained.


	8. Are We Just Characters in a Manga?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adekan is a manga by Tsukiji Nao. The art is amazing, the plot intriguing and the characters... If you have not read it, give it a try. :)
> 
> Also, I am so happy that two more people have liked this story. Thank you for the kudos. *bow*

'Nee, Yoshiwara-san, got your very own Officer there. Sooo cute.' 

Murasaki Ryo, mostly known as Murabe, teased his karate sensei Otsuka Yoshiro. The second year student had immediately upon hearing that his name was Yoshiro come up with his joke. He didn't care that the names were not the same, it was enough that they sounded the same. Yoshiwara Shiro was one of the main characters in the manga Adekan. Curiosity had gotten Yoshi to check it out, but he couldn't see anything in common with the character that could have been modeled after the historical female beauties. 

'Murabe-kun, shut it. I don't look even a bit like that character. Nor do I run around naked.'

The beta laughed and hooked arms with the tall Alpha, Murasaki Haru, or Murasa to friends. The two were almost always together and though they were not related, they happened to have the same family name.

'But Sensei surely jumps almost as well as Shiro-san. But doesn't Sato-san look a lot like Officer Kojiro?'

Yoshi blushed. Not that Murabe mentioned it, he could see the resemblance. Though perhaps Kazu was still a bit more beautiful.

'But he is an Omega.' Yoshi blurted.

Both Murasakis peered at Yoshi then glance at each other and laughed quietly.

'Oh, I see. Sensei likes Sato-san.' The unusually deep voice of the Alpha Murasaki sounded amused.

Yoshi rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. These two were just not getting it.

'Let me repeat: He is an Omega.'

'So? So is Sens...oh...But isn't that okay these days? I mean the civil rights and all that.'

Yoshi buried his head in his hands.  
'Laws have nothing to do with it. He's going to want an Alpha. Unless he already caught one.'

The memory of Kazu dragging that Alpha by his tie behind the corner and returning with his stench was bad enough. The ashen face of Amano who'd actually followed the two to the corner had been like a kick in the guts.

Murabe was about to say something, but Murasa stopped him by laying his had on his arm. He'd heard that the Alpha in question had a marriage contract, but then that did not really make a difference. An Alpha could bond more than one Omega and then there were, of course, the more casual relationships. In fact, anyone who was either Beta or Alpha could have multiple partners though socially more than two was frowned upon. It was only the Omegas who were biologically forced into fidelity to one Alpha. Any one Alpha that bit the gland at the back of their neck and fucked then. It was kind of fucked up.

He scruffed his sometimes indelicate partner's hair. The Beta could be a handful, but he made life so much more fun. Murasa could not imagine living without Murabe even though his parents kept telling him that it would pass. Teens did fall in and out of love after all. Unless they were a bonded by love and biology. Fuck the future, no-one knew what would happen. The present was here. Better grasp it. He wrapped his hand around Murabe's neck and gave him a teasing puck on the lips.

Yoshi stood in the middle of the floor blinking. Those two were in that kind of a relationship then. It was odd to think that he'd expected something like that for himself until his life had been turned inside out. Omega's were pretty much reserved for the rich Alphas. Others were left to find some other kind of love or live their lives alone.

'Alright you two. Let's train.'

He went through the motions, but his heart wasn't in the Dojo. It was hiding somewhere inside of him, curled up in a ball around the image of Kazu smiling. Was he smiling at that Yukimura now or worse...

After Kazu had texted Kanai-sensei telling him that Yukimura should have his contact information, Kazu had started to jog. It was not the best idea to jog in a suit and loafers, but he needed to do something. Yoshi had looked upset. Kazu wasn't sure why. Maybe he had embarrassed his roommate by acting in a weird way and he could not ask, since Yoshi was instructing his students. Something had obviously been wrong, maybe he should try to apologize. Omegas often did.

The sweaty young man changed into a bathrobe in his room and headed down to the basement for a shower. He was going to make it quick, Yoshi would return soon and he really wanted to talk to him. He had to shower twice a day and after exercising using special shower gel and shampoo. The extra strong deodorant was also provided for him. The warm water felt so good that he just stood there.

The door to the shower next to his clacked shut and water started to stream. The showers were in private booths, because sometimes young men needed privacy. Sure enough, there were some odd sounds coming from next door. The thought of some sexy Omega taking care of himself was embarrssing and exhilarating at the same time. Yoshi's flustered face came to his mind. Then it hit Kazu that the sounds were not related to sex. Whoever was in that booth was sobbing his heart out. He turned his shower almost off.

'Ano... The person over there...Is everything alright? Has someone done something bad?'  
The other shower was turned down as well. The sobs continued, but there were pauses. Finally the voice spoke. No-one had been harmed, not physically. But the person in the booth had gotten jealous and probably ruined the most important friendship he'd ever had. It did not take many questions for Kazu to come to the conclusion that there was more than friendship at stake. When the other person mentioned 'being dragged by his tie', Kazu knew this was his fault. He also knew who was in that booth.

'Can we talk a little after the shower, please? I want to make this right.'

To Kazu's relief Kaede accepted the offer. He left the shower room first and quickly dressed in his robe. Then he waited.

Kaede wrapped his huge, yellow bath sheet around his body after rubbing his hair as dry as possible. Upon entering the changing room he met with an unusual sight. A young man in a bathrobe was on his knees, his head touching the floor.

'Gomenasai. I am so very sorry. My thoughtlessness has caused Kaede-san trouble. Truly, Yukimura could never be anything other than an old friend. I have no interest in an Alpha. Please, forgive me for being so inconsiderate, Kaede-san.'

Sato Kazuhiko on his knees, bowing and apologizing felt bizarre. But it was real and unless this guy was a world class actor, what he was saying was genuine. Kaede felt ashamed of having drawn that horrible picture.

'Umh... Stop, please. I am sorry too. I had no right to...use Kazu-san that way.'

He offered his hand and helped the other one stand up. The sat on the wooden bench. 

'I really am sorry, Kaede-kun. I almost want to apologize to Yukimura too. But I can't. Say, Kaede-kun, about that picture you keep mentioning, can I see it?'

Kaede looked extremely uncomfortable. The foolishness of having drawn that and violating people's privacy filled him with shame.

'I am sorry. I am sorry that I drew it. I am not sorry that I cannot show it to you. It has left this world. But I owe you this much I guess. It was a picture of you...being taken by...him.'

The whole thought was so bizarre. The thought of being, as Kaede had tried to delicately put it, taken and by a lesser Alpha. No. Just too weird. Even the other way around it would have been too kinky, but not as offensive. So, why had Yukimura gotten that upset.

'What was he most upset about it? The...participants? The position? What?'

'I think...I think it was how I drew his face. He asked if I saw him as 'a rutting beast' only.'

'Ah. I take it you don't. What are you going to do to prove it to him?'

Kaede explained his plan for dinner and Kazu agreed sounded solid. He offered to go along as a bodyguard.


	9. Yukimura Masashi desu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of history from Yukimura's POW.

'The runt is an Alpha.'

I lay exhausted on the rubber covered futon. I was too tired to open my eyes, but not too tired for the words to hurt. When your own parent calls you a runt and is disappointed for you being Alpha, something is wrong. But I knew, of course, what it was about. The same things as always: prestige and money. They wanted both, but if one had to be sacrificed to gain the other, money went out the window.

They were upset that I wasn't the Omega they had expected. The Omega they had sold to a man more than twice my age. Honestly, I did not mind as much as most. I had met the man and he was much nicer than my parents. I would have had a better life at his side than I did in this house. At least I would get out again soon. They had enrolled me in a very prestigious school. Yes, that word again. The second best thing about AOBI high was that it was a boarding school. I only had to survive vacations home.

The best thing about AOBI was Kae-chan. Amano Kaede. My classmate and best friend. And my first love, my first unrequited love. Two months ago he had become what I couldn't be, Omega. It had hit him hard, his self-confidence was gone and so was his self-esteem. He'd shunned everyone, but he had let me hold him and comfort him. Here I now lay covered in my sweat and sperm. I'd presented and went in a rut almost immediately and spent two days thinking only of Kae-chan. Somehow I felt I had betrayed the trust.

I wanted him to become the same happily laughing boy I had known instead of the skulking ghost ashamed of his own shadow. I wanted to protect him and love him and...fuck me, I wanted to fuck him. Immediately. I had a plan, but I could not think right then...

The rut was finally over. I was back to my faculties. They called me a runt and in some ways they were right. I knew I'd never be a big, scary Alpha. I needed to become a smart one. The dinner was painful. They were lamenting on my 'selfishness' as if I had been able to choose my gender. They were talking about setting another arranged marriage for me, this time to an Omega.

'I'll do it. I'll do it if the other party is the new Amano Omega.'

They stared at me in dismay. I knew they had expected me to protest even violently.

'That would be a fine match. But Masashi, those girls are go for absolute premium price. Female Omega is the rarest treasure. I don't know if we would even be allowed to bid.'

My dad might think that and I wasn't sure there wasn't a truth there. But it was irrelevant.

'It is not a girl.'  
'Excuse me?'

'It is a boy. Amano Kaede-san.'

Suddenly I was embraced. I stiffened, it had been years since the last time. Elementary school graduation, probably.

'Oh, my clever, clever boy! Yes, if it is a boy we might be able to do it. I am so proud of you.'

He left his dinner untouched and dashed off to make calls. I needed food, so I ate. Let dad think I had some grandiose plan to make our family more respected. What I wanted was to have Kae-chan.

The negotiations took two months, but I did not have time to worry about it. I had a more immediate crisis at my hands. Kae-chan wanted nothing at all to do with me. The friendship, the trust we had built over five years were gone the second he sniffed me. That was the first time my heart broke.

Slowly I was able to rebuild the relationship. He wasn't expecting me to rape him at any moment anymore. But he was still very nervous and reserved. Laughter was rare. He had started to draw again and that made me glad. Drawing had always been his way of expressing himself, especially when it came to things that were hard to talk about. He was good, very good at drawing. I was always proud when he showed me his works and I tried to give him constructive feedback instead of just gushing. He seemed happy about that. He showed me even unfinished pieces, but he never let me see the book with red covers.

I knew he was worried about his future. He wasn't stupid, he knew his house was interested in breeding females and preferably Alphas. Since he was neither, he had no intrinsic value to them. I had kept telling him that I would not abandon him, but he clearly thought I'd not have a choice. 

Then came the day when I got the great news. The negotiations had succeeded. The ceremonies would have to wait until graduation, but the contract was signed. I was beside myself with happiness and went to seek him. He was on the library roof, as he often is, but he was with his cousin, Sasaki. What I heard that day broke my heart the second time. Kae-chan had not agreed to the match. In fact he had not even been asked to agree, he'd just been told it would be so. And he hated the whole idea with such a passion that he refused all contact with his House after that. 

Even though he hated the marriage, he did not seem to hate me. Later I found out it was because he'd refused to even hear the name of his betrothed. The secret weighed heavily on my mind, but I never could bring myself to confessing. 

Kae-chan spent the summer leave with his cousin Sasaki and his mate. I missed him every day, but when the new term started I felt it was worth it. Life had returned to those dear eyes, he looked good and vibrant again. He'd always been shy and always would be, but the slinking ghost had disappeared. He was letting me touch himself more often and even sought me out if I did not find him first. 

I thought things were progressing well. Until I saw that drawing. He'd drawn me sexually assaulting another Alpha, an old friend I had not seen in years until that day. The face he'd drawn on me was the face of a monster. How could he still think I was like that? My heart broke for the third time and I no longer knew what to do. 

Then he was there, kneeling in front of me at the Dining Hall. Presenting the untouchable red book to me.


	10. Finally Together?

He could feel the stares at the back of his neck, but he was not going to fold. This mission was for his most important person after all. Besides, having lived his formative years under the 'guidance' of the Amano Alphas, it took more than high school students to intimidate him that way. That he was shy and vulnerable to what people might say was a separate issue. Of course Kaede was frightened, more frightened than ever before. But it wasn't the people staring that frightened him, it was the one who seemed to find the tabletop infinitely fascinating. Then his nostril shifted and he raised his head.

Kazu followed Kaede to the Alpha dining hall. Coolly he gestured for everyone to stay back. Without even thinking, they did. But they kept watching. It was extremely weird to see an Omega, even with another as bodyguard, enter the Alpha Hall. It was not forbidden, but no-one could remember anything like that happening. Ever.

Kaede's heart beat like a humming bird's wings. He dropped on his knees in front of Yukimura Masashi and held out his precious red book to him.

'Gomenasai. In my jealousy I did an awful thing. Please, forgive me. Please, take this book. This is how I really feel.'

Kaede though he would faint. Time stood still for a small eternity before the book left his hands. He could hear it open and being leafed through. He placed his forehead on the floor remaining in the prostrate position.

Masa took the offered book apprehensively. It was the one he had never been allowed to touch. He was not sure he wanted to open it, the drawing earlier that day had hurt him more than he could have ever imagined. But he could not refuse when his Omega pleaded so honestly. His Omega. 

The pages of the book were filled with pictures of Masa himself. The first ones dated back to middle school. There were so many different poses, so many different expressions and the pictures were drawn in different styles. He blushed when he turned to the page with a nude picture of himself and again a few pages later. Each picture was drawn with care and love. The last picture, however, brought tears in his eyes and caught his breath. He was asleep on a sofa and on his chest, snuggled up was a sleeping infant. The other Alphas had quietly moved behind his back and were peering at the book. He closed it silently to the apparent disappointment of the audience.

'Kaede, if this is..true. Then why...?'

Masa slid down from the bench falling on his knees next to his shaking Omega. He gently lifted the Kaede's head off the floor and turned it so they could see each others' eyes. 

'If these are your feelings, then why won't you accept me?'

Masa gulped. How could he be accepted when he had never really asked. Not the way he should have anyway.

'Amano Kaede, please, accept me as your Alpha. We can sort everything else out as long as you want to be my Omega.' 

Kaede tried to speak, but he was still shaking too much to make a sound. Masa had to chance everything even if it was embarrassing under all the curious gazes.

'I too like you. No, I love you. I have for years. I never want to hurt you. Please.'

Kaede still could not speak, but he moved closer and turned his head revealing the scent gland on the back of his neck. He awaited in the submissive position until he realized that Masa was waiting too. His throat felt awfully congested, buy finally he made out a ragged whisper.

'My Alpha. I accept the bond.'

Kaede shivered when Masa's breath tickled the fine hair on his neck and shuddered when the warm toungue circled the swollen gland. A gasp erupted when the teeth clamped down and the juices under his skin squirted out, mixing with his mate's saliva. The bond built over four years had been sealed.

Cheering and applause brought the two back from their reverie. Flustered they got up from the floor supporting each other. Congratulations and jokes about 'wedding night' came from every direction. Masa was too happy to mind a little teasing. The wedding night needed to be postponed, however. Masa was not about to drag his precious Omega into some bathroom or under the shrubs or...

'Next weekend, lets go to some place nice.'

Kaede smiled up at Masa and nodded, his cheeks turning deeper pink. He looked around the room and his eyebrows furrowed. One person was gone.

Kazu was not the only one to leave right after the bite. Another followed him and grabbed his hand right outside the door.

'Not so fast, sweet, beautiful thing. Come, lets have some fun. All that romance has made me so horny.'

The look in Kazu's eyes when he turned could not in all seriousness be interpreted as anything other than 'Really now? Surely you're not serious.' But this guy was either not paying attention or just didn't care. Furthermore he stank of alcohol, which he was too young to drink anywhere public and no-one was supposed to drink on school grounds.

'Sweething...Don't be so cold. You smell so nice. A little fun won't harm you. I promise not to bite. Come on, be a nice little Omega slut, I know you have a lewd body.'

Kazu was disgusted. Had he used such lines himself? Probably. But his papa had raised him better than to think 'slut' was a compliment. He was just about to let this idiot have a piece of his mind when the idiot disappeared. On closer inspection he was laying on the ground in front of Yoshi, who was practically radiating cold rage. Omegas weren't supposed get enraged Kazu had always been taught.

'You are drunk. Disgusting. Keep your hands of off my Kazu-san and never call anyone a slut unless you want to die.'

My Kazu-san. A warm feeling flooded Kazu's chest. How he wished that was true. To call Yoshi his own and..Wait...Where did this come from? They were friends. Just friends. And he was not free to indulge in a relationship until after midterms.

'Are you alright, Kazu-san?' Yoshi looked over his shoulder.

'Yeah. I am fine. A little disgusted, but fine. Eh...Thank you.'  
They left the moron to guards patrolling the grounds and started walk back towards their dorm.

'Hey, remember my old friend from middle school, Yukimura? And that shy little Omega Amano Kaede? They just got bonded there in the Alpha Hall.'

Yoshi stooped on his tracks and looked at Kazu.

'Hah. Really? Are you alright?'

'Of course I am alright. Why...Oi, the stupid horseplay earlier. You too thought we were flirting for real? If so, I am sorry.'

Kazu wasn't sure why he was apologizing. It just felt like the right thing to say for some reason.

'But thank you for asking. If there had been something like that there, it would have been nice to have someone to talk to about it. That kind of thing really hurts.'

There was a poignancy in Kazu's voice that made Yoshi do a double take. He touched Kazu's arm gently to get his attention.

'Sounds terrible. Do you...want to talk about it?'

Kazu motioned towards the bench near the maple trees. They sat down side by side. The air was still warm, the sky clear and the stars would have been out there if they could have seen them for the city lights.

'I guess, I should a little. First of all, when we were kids there were always six of us playing together. My brother, Satoru-kun, me, Yukimura, Araki-kun and Yasunobu. Yukimura left to go to high school. Nii-san and Satoru-kun became inseparable, so I kind of lost them too and later they too left the town. It was just me, Araki-kun and Nobu. Nobu was my best friend and I guess my first love.'

Yoshi was listening making little compassionate sounds at appropriate points.

'I...I presented rather early. I was still eleven. I waited for Nobu to become mine, though admittedly I never told him so and...Well, I did fool around some...'

Kazu looked uncomfortable, ashamed to admit that for some reason. Yoshi didn't comment, just nodded.

'I waited for a long time. Until late last Spring. He finally presented, but the designation was wrong. And not only that. He and Araki-kun bonded on the very same day. I never told anyone, but I saw them going at each other like...Well...I guess they were in heat.'

Kazu buried his head in his hands. Yoshi patted his back consolingly and felt guilty for wanting to do more.

'I was so...angry at life and fate and the whole world. I actually broke a lot of stuff that day.'

Yoshi sighed quietly. He disengaged his hand from Kazu's back and took his hand instead.  
'I am sorry for you. Presenting as something other than one is expected makes a total mess out of everything.'

Kazu squeezed Yoshi's hand. Yoshi had had it worse.

'Yeah. I kind of gathered today that you were not expecting to be Omega. Does it still hurt?'

'Ah. Actually, I am fine with it. It is just that when people pity me when it hurts.'

'Good. Good if you are fine with yourself. Because you should be. You are one of the finest guys I have ever known.'

For some reason they both blushed at the compliment. Kazu felt he needed to say more. He meant every word, but was still happy it had not turned that way.

'But you would have made just as great an Alpha. You're great because you are you, not because of...that stuff.'

'Thank you, Kazu-san. I feel the same way about you. I am glad you are here. My friend.'

They smiled at each other and continued to talk about more mundane things for a long time. But somewhere in Yoshi's heart the words he had said still stung. 'My friend.'


	11. Romantic Notes

September turned into October. Leaves were starting to turn red and gold. Students who wanted good grades were starting to get frantic about the midterms. They gathered in the library and around the tables in the dining halls, small dynamic groups striving to cram as much information in their heads as was possible in three weeks. 

It was a stressful time and stress brought out the worst in people. Pickering and skirmishes happened daily. The anxiety also made some students overly amorous. The last was a problem for the Omegas in general and Kazu in particular. Not a day went past someone, or usually several someones, didn't express a desire to 'have a little fun' with him. Most of them weren't really serious, they were just playing a roulette. It did not cost much to try and if they hit the jackpot, all the better. These were easily handled by just a smile and telling them he was not interested in any relationships until after midterms. 

But there were more persistent ones. Especially annoying he found those who were offering to tutor the pretty, little Omega in exchange for sexual favors. He'd had to deal with prejudices even in his old school. The envious ones had not even tried to hide that they believed his good grades were only because he was teachers' pet. They did not know he hardly ever scored under 95% in any of his exams. This was worse. Those arrogant morons thought he had to be a fluff head. 

After one especially annoying encounter he was seething so much that he had to release the stress. For him it meant singing. He rarely indulged these days, worried that someone might hear. He sang very well and his voice could be mistaken for a certain very popular singer. Perhaps not surprising to those who knew Tarotora was Kazu's eldest brother. He did not want empty flattery on something that meant so much to him. He snuck into the dojo he knew would be empty for a couple of more hours.

Yoshi was nearly at the dojo when he heard a voice singing. The song was one he knew, an opening from an anime he'd watched. It spoke of being broken and losing things that were important and wanting to protect a loved one. The singer was pleading not to be forgotten to be remembered as he was before he turned into a broken monster. Tears were forming in his eyes, it was not so far from how he had felt after his surprise presentation as an Omega.

The song ended. The singer began again. This time the melody was breathtakingly beautiful. The lyrics he could not understand, he suspected they were in Latin or something like that. But the voice was amazing. Effortlessly it soared to the highest notes and lowered to smooth velvet the rest of the time. Yoshi moved as quietly as he could to the door not to disturb the performer. His breath caught at the sight of a familiar back.

The last note hung in the air. Kazu turned, saw Yoshi and blushed deeply. They looked at each other in silence. Yoshi's eyes were moist and glimmered softly. Neither was sure what to say. Then Yoshi bowed and spoke just a single word.

'Arigato.' 

Kazu relaxed. Then he returned the bow.

'Forgive me for intruding.'

They watched each other a few more seconds feeling a bit silly being so formal. Yoshi ran fingers through his hair a bit nervously. Then he smirked.

'So, do you come here often?'

Kazu groaned and laughed. That had to be the most overused start of a conversation at a bar or club. Not that he had been in those being still too young.

'Not as often as you do, I am sure.' Then he continued more seriously. 'I just needed to let out some steam. So tired of being hit on all the time.'

'Yeah. I get that. At this time of the year some of them even try me. They must know how it ends, but they still try.'

'Hah. How does it end?'

Yoshi laughed and shook his head. His eyes were twinkling teasingly.

'If you want to know, give it your best shot.'

Kazu gulped. His heart skipped a beat and sped up. Yoshi wanted him to flirt with him. This was dangerous. He closed his eyes and nodded. His best shot?

'When I first saw you, my heart stopped for a second. You were like a song come to flesh. I wanted to touch but did not dare. But if you are braver than me, feel free to pin me down any time.'

He had started with his genuine feelings, but lightened it towards the end. It was too frightening and he was not sure why. This was just a game after all. 

It took only a second. Kazu found himself on his back on the tatami with Yoshi straddling his waist.

'I know Aikido too. But this is not how it usually ends.'

'If you are saying I am special then I am honored.'

This was dangerous. Kazu knew he needed to get out of this situation, but he didn't know how. They were looking at each other and for a moment Kazu thought Yoshi was going to kiss him, but he simply got up.

'You're special. Usually they just end up on the ground gasping for air and me walking over them.'

They both fell silent then Yoshi spoke quietly, his voice almost shaking.

'Hey, Kazu-san. I think you are great. It would be wonderful if Kazu-san could assist me when I go in heat next time.'

Kazu froze. The blood in his brain rushed downward and he had to struggle to get his thoughts in order. This was something pretty much no unmated Alpha would refuse, especially when he was in love with the guy asking. Kazu's heart fluttered. When had he fallen in love with his roommate? But Yoshi was not asking Kazu, the Alpha. He was asking his Omega roommate. Omegas did help each other through the most trying times.

'Ah. When do you expect that..to be?'

'About a week after midterms, probably.'

Kazu drew a deep breath and let it escape slowly. He was too interested in the proposal.

'If it is after the midterms and if you still want me at that time...I'll be completely at your service. And if you change your mind, I will not hold it against you. Though it would hurt.'

Yoshi was baffled about this obsession Kazu had with the midterms. He'd heard Kazu tell others that he'd not even consider anything until after the exams. Could the exams be that important? Kazus eyes were suspiciously moist.

'Alright. I'll ask you after midterms then. As will a horde of other people, no doubt.'

'Not as many as you think. Hey, Yoshiro...I really, really like you. Please, don't ever forget that.'

'I like you too. Obviously. I've never asked anyone else.'

They were both feeling flustered. Both wanted to do something or say something, but it was hard to think of what to say.

'Nee, Kazu-san. That was a lovely song.'

Kazu's ears turned as pink as his face. He wanted to wrap his arms around Yoshi and kiss him. At least kiss him. But that would be too dangerous.

'It is a beautiful song. Maybe I'll sing something just for you sometime.'

'I'd like that.'

Half a dozen energetic young men entered the building. They would be in the room any moment. Kazu thought it best to escape.

'See you tonight.'

'Tonight.'


	12. Harinezumi Tamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student Council Secretary Suzuki returns to the stage.  
> He's been in chapter 3 here and Chapters 10 and 12 in 'Shock Therapy'.

'Were you there that night? At the dining hall when Yukimura and that little Omega did that thing?'

Suzuki stiffened. He held his breath hoping the people who had just walked in the restroom would not notice he was there. He'd just wanted a little time alone and while sitting on top of the toilet seat was a bit awkward it served that purpose. Or had so far.

'Yeah. I was. It was intense.'

'They bonded? Right there in front of everyone? I wish I had seen it.'

'Yeah. They did.'

The second speaker spoke quietly, almost wistfully. The first fellow was annoyingly loud.

'Whoo! I really wish I had seen them fuck.'

'Kobayashi! You moron. I said that they bonded. Not that they...' The sentence ended in the middle turning into an exasperated sigh.

'They didn't fuck? What kind of a bonding is that? Lame.'

'It wasn't lame. It was beautiful. Romantic. And besides who in their right minds would mate in the dining hall in front everyone?'

'I would. Well, gotta go. See ya, Ito.'

'Yeah. You would. Kamisama, help any unfortunate person that one gets interested in, please.'

Ito's monologue echoed the thought Suzuki had had at the same time. Bizarre. Before Suzuki knew he had opened his mouth. Speaking without thinking was not an uncommon occurrence.

'What was so romantic about it?'

Ito Tomoyuki looked around, but couldn't see anyone. One of the privacy booths was closed, so the voice had perhaps come from there.

'The way they looked at each other, I guess. It just was so obvious how mutual their feelings were. And that Amano actually walked in there, that was brave. I envy them. I wish that someday someone would look at me like that too.'

This guy was an Alpha most likely. If he had been in that dining hall that time he pretty much had to be. Though there was a slight chance he'd been just seeing a friend. That the 'little omega' as that other guy had said was Amano to this person, was notable.

'So, you believe in love and all that stuff?'

The voice was definitely coming from the booth.

'Hard not to. Not after seeing that anyway. What about you?' 

'Well...Uh..I guess I believe it exists. For my brother's sake, I hope so. But not for me.'

The voice was so certain that Ito felt sad. Someone so young had given up all hope for love. Well, he supposed it could be a stray teacher, but a student was so much more likely that he abandoned even the thought.

'It happens if it happens. One day everything could change. Don't give up the hope.'

There was a dry chuckle. The voice had a quality of self-deprecating humor when it replied.

'If anyone wanted to sink their teeth in my neck it'd most likely to be to chew my head off. But it is neither here nor there. There is more to life than just that.'

'Hmm. Well, I have to go, class starts soon. But it was nice talking to you, even under the strange circumstances.'

Ito left the restroom, but his curiosity got the better off him. He hid behind the corner and kept watch of the door. For five minutes nothing happened, then a young man of medium height walked out without even looking around. He now understood the comment about having his head gnawed off. The Student Council Secretary, Suzuki Kou. So, he was human, after all.

The restroom incident had been almost a month ago. After that Ito had started to pay more attention to Suzuki. He wasn't actually stalking him, but when they happened to be in the same place, he paid attention. Suzuki was amazingly effective at alienating everyone. Few people tolerated him more than a minute. None of them noticed how defeated and lonely the figure that had driven them away was.

As a boy Ito had had a pet hedgehog. It had taken months to win the little guy's trust, but it had been worth it. He'd bawled his eyes out when Nezu had died at the respectable age of seven. Suzuki reminded him a lot of a hedgehog on the defense. That day in the restroom, he had seen a tiny glimpse of the vulnerable underbelly and he could not forget that.

Suzuki had, once again, managed to get an Omega near tears. This time he had not meant to say anything that would hurt the boy. How would he have known that the kid had some weird issues with being called short? He rubbed his temples and sat at one of the small round tables near the window.

'Here, you look like you could use one.'

A coffee cup appeared in front of him and another at the other side of the table. A student sat across him and started to pour sugar in his cup. Suzuki looked up, he'd thought he'd recognized the voice. It was the 'restroom romantic' a.k.a. Ito Tomoyuki, vice-captain of the soccer team, an Alpha and one fine specimen at that.

'Thank you.'

'Think nothing of it.'

The coffee was black and hot. Suzuki let the scent of the coffee tantalize his taste buds before taking a sip. Briefly he wondered if it smelled particularly good because it was a a present. He was not used to those.

'No sugar, Suzuki-san?'

'I prefer my coffee strong and bitter, Ito-san.'

'Sounds just like Suzuki-san.'

Was that statement as ambiguous as Suzuki thought? It couldn't be. That guy was just saying that his taste in coffee suited him. Otherwise it would be flirting. And no-one flirted with the Secretary. But it was nice that someone had voluntarily sat with him. He needed something safe to say.

'The midterms are coming up.'

Ito smiled. Not because of the midterms, of course he didn't like the exams. He smiled because his little hedgehog had said something so normal instead of the usual acidic barb.

'Yes. No more soccer practice until the exams are done.'

'It is too keep idiots from spending all their time playing instead of studying.'

Suzuki winced. Had he just alluded that Ito was an idiot? He really needed to learn to think what he was going to say. Ito didn't seem upset though. It was almost as if he were laughing. Maybe he was an idiot after all.

'Suzuki-san is correct. Say, Suzuki-san, how about studying together? We're both second year.'

Ito watched the color drain from Suzuki's face and then return with a vengeance. It wasn't as if he'd asked they guy out on a date, it had to mean that Suzuki did want to be included. He just didn't know how or didn't think anyone wanted him around. There was a crack in the armor.

'I really could use some help. Please, Suzuki-san. Unless there is already a study group that takes all of Suzuki-san's time.'

'I don't mind studying together.'

Goal! Trap had been set and now there was a little hedgehog in the cage. Now he needed to win his trust. Better go slowly.

'Good. Meet here at noon? Or would the library be better?'

'Here. Less people here.'

That was true. These days the library was the social gathering place for the students. It would be more peaceful here. Ito supposed that's what Suzuki meant too.

'Good. See you after lunch then.'

'See you.'

Ito stood up, turned around and headed out. Suzuki remained seated glancing back and forth from his coffee to the back of Ito. It confused him that he'd been asked that. Most people avoided him as much as possible, he knew that. The Student Council was an exception, but they had to tolerate him. Being asked to be part of a team was strange. He was a little happy.


	13. Man Plans, Nature Laughs

The days went past quickly. There was only a week left. Studying for the exams was not hard for a disciplined person like Yoshi. He had always done all his homework in time, so he was just refreshing his memory. Apparently his roommate was much the same. Kazu worked hard and seemed to grasp even complex ideas easily. 

Yoshi looked at the clock. He had about an hour before Kazu would return from tutoring some of the second years downstairs. He set the alarm before indulging in his guilty pleasure. Yoshi curled up on Kazu's bed and buried his nose in Kazu's pillow. 

'I am so perverted.'

The scent was there. It was faint, but it brought him back to an imaginary beach. The sea, so blue in the morning sun. Trees, grass, flowers and Kazu. Yoshi had not been able to forget how it has felt straddling Kazu that day at the dojo. His taut body on the inner thighs, so warm even thorough the clothes. If he had slid just a little lower his butt would have touched...

He tried to drive the thought from his mind. Fine, he'd think it then. Penis. There. But thinking the actual word only made it worse. His own twitched and his insides clenched. He could smell his own arousal. This was bad. He needed an extra suppressant and to take care of stuff.

Yoshi forced himself to get up. He sniffed the pillow one more time before returning it to its proper place and smoothing the bed covers. Then he limped to the attached toilet. He leaned on the sink cabinet and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was pink, his lips swollen and his eyes had a feverish gleam. One look at that face and anyone would know what was in his mind. He reached for the medicine cabinet and took out his pills. The plastic encasing the pills slipped from his fingers, fell and slid under the sink. Groaning Yoshi fell on his knees and fished the pills out. He popped one off of the plastic, put it in his mouth and chewed. These were designed for taking anywhere and anytime, but he still drank some water. Masturbating in the toilet was not a good idea. Kazu could return any time and even if he did not there would be the scent. He needed to go to the showers.

When Yoshi returned clean and refreshed, Kazu had returned. He was sitting on his bed reading a book. Yoshi blushed guiltily. Kazu put the book away and yawned.

'Good thing it is Friday. And that I am not taking part in that extra training camp in the morning. Yoshi-san is free too, right?'

'Yes. I did some extra today so I can relax a bit tomorrow. The brain needs to digest things too.'

Yoshi tried to be normal, but it was challenging. There were times when he thought the other guy could hear his heart beating, loud and irregular. Kazu looked as if he was ready to fall asleep. Adorable.

'Hey, Yoshi-san, how about we go to town for breakfast? A little celebration for making it this far.'

'I'd like that. When? 9 a'clock?'

'That would be fine. I'll need to shower first thing in the morning though. Gah. I am so tired tonight. I hope it is alright if I go to sleep.'

'Of course. Good night and see you in the morning.'

Yoshi stayed up a little longer, mostly watching the back of Kazu's head wistfully. He would have loved to crawl in next to that warm body. Eventually sleep won.

….

Saturday morning Kazu woke up at 6 a.m. For a bit he tried to sleep again, but something was distracting him. He wanted something sweet. Something with cinnamon and ginger or maybe nutmeg. He could almost smell those. Of course. The scent came from Yoshi. He remembered how it had reminded him of the cakes his father had baked. Had he gotten so used to it that he only noticed it now that it was extra strong? 

Yoshi was whimpering quietly in his sleep. Kazu did not want to disturb his roommate, but it was no use remaining in bed. He could just as well go take that shower now. He took his robe from the closet put it on and quietly exited the room.

Yoshi woke up. He wasn't feeling well. His body was heavy and he was hot. He was alone in the room. Alone and so lonely. Suddenly he felt cold. He dragged his pillow and blanket over to Kazu's empty and unmade bed. He spent a few minutes organizing the nest before laying down in the middle holding onto Kazu's pillow tightly. It was not enough. 'Kazu...'

The shower had woken Kazu up completely. He returned to the room quietly in case Yoshi was still asleep. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight. Every piece of bedding material was in his bed, neatly rolled and positioned to form a nest. In the middle of it lay Yoshi, naked and whimpering into his pillow.

'Yoshi-san, What are you doing with my pillow? Umh..Are you alright?'

Kazu took a few steps closer and the scent hit him in full force. Even in his drugged state, it brought him to his knees by the bed. His heart was trying to break the rib cage and his head swam. 

'Yoshi...'

Yoshi's eyes peeked from behind the pillow. A wave of spicy, sweet scents hit Kazu's nostrils only a blink before he found himself in a tight embrace. Hot breath tickled the side of his neck sending pleasant shivers all over his body.

'Kazu is back. Mmm...'

'Yoshi-san, cease licking my neck, please. Umh...Yosh...'

'Kazu. Help me.'

The Omega's eyes were feverish, his face flustered and sweaty. He was rubbing himself on Kazu's body seductively. Kazu knew, but he still had to ask.

'Yoshi-san...is in heat?'

The only reply was more grinding and nuzzling. Kazu's whole body responded, but he retained some of his sanity.

'Yoshi—Hey, Yoshi...I need to talk to you. This is important.'

Something in his voice cut through the mist in Yoshi's brain enough for him to lift his head to listen.

'Yoshi. Does Yoshi want Alpha?'

'No Alpha. Just Kazu. Kazu only.'

'Just Kazu.'

Kazu closed his eyes and swallowed hard. That answer was probably the only one that could stop him from letting nature take its course. He'd protect Yoshi. Even from himself.

'Hush. Yoshi. Kazu is here. I will help you. But be patient. Go back to the nest.'

'Yes, Kazu.'

The young Alpha was aching all over. He made it to the desk and got his phone. He sent a distress message to the emergency number with their room number in the text field. Then he unlocked the front door. Help would come soon.

Kazu climbed in the nest. He took one of the pillows and put it behind his back before leaning against the wall. He put the other one on his lap like a soft, fluffy chastity belt.

'Yoshi, come here. Sit here. Kazu will hold you.'

'Yes, Kazu.'

Kazu wrapped his arms around the shivering torso of the Omega. He laid his chin on Yoshi's shoulder and started to stroke his hair. He rocked them both gently like trying to put a baby to sleep and he started to sing. His voice did not act normally, but as long as Yoshi didn't mind, it did not matter.

His body was screaming for a release and it had to be worse for Yoshi. He used his voice and his touch to sooth the Omega and tried to let out the 'cuddling pheromones'. He couldn't sing anymore so he hummed and crooned. That seemed to help, so he started talking softly.

'My Yoshi. My sweet, spicy Yoshi. Forgive me for not being able to be what you want me to be.'

'If Yoshi still feels the same way next time, I will be Yoshi's Kazu.'

'Yoshi, Kazu...loves you. Aishiteru.'

Kazu wasn't sure if any of that actually penetrated the omega's pheromone addled brain, but he still wanted to say what he needed to say. He used the word 'aishiteru' to express his love, because it could not be misunderstood as simple friendship. It was not a word used lightly.

Kazu kept humming softly and rubbed the scent gland on Yoshi's neck. It seemed to calm Yoshi. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect on Kazu.

Finally the school staff arrived. They startled Yoshi and he turned around hanging onto Kazu desperately. The extraction efforts only brought more distress. In the end they tranquilized him. Kazu wept openly when Yoshi was carried out.

'I cannot do this anymore. What if he hates me tomorrow?'


	14. Reflecting

Yoshi lay in the infirmary bed, still somewhat in stupor after the strong dose of suppressants he'd been given. He had some vague memories of being held, of a scent that had both calmed and excited him, of a lovely voice singing just to him. Were they memories or dreams, he was not sure.

It was confusing how he had ended up in heat so suddenly. He knew he had taken his suppressants every day. He remembered waking up on his bed. He was alone in the room. So lonely. Someone important had been missing. A beguiling scent had wafted into his nose and he'd gotten up. It smelled like Kazu. Kazu's bed. A nest.

'Yoshi-san, what are you doing with my pillow?'

The voice from the past. Kazu and Kazu's pillow. Yoshi groaned. He'd been rubbing his face on that pillow desperately. In a heat already. Over his beautiful roommate. Then, if he had been held, if someone had been calming him with singing, it must have been Kazu. 

The nurse stopped appeared from behind the curtain. 'Good. You're awake. Just take it easy for a while and let things settle. The Director will visit you soon.' The nurse turned the TV on.

Too tired to reply Yoshi just nodded to the nurse and closed his eyes. _'Aishiteru'._ A hoarse voice whispering one of the most beautiful word in the whole world.

On TV was a rerun of a talk show. He wasn't paying much attention until one of the young men spoke. It sounded strangely familiar, but not quite right. That was Kanai Ken, one of the most popular guys in the third year and his mate Kanai Satoru.

_Me, Satoru and my younger brother Kazu were in the same class all the way from kindergarten to second grade of highschool._

_There were always six of us playing together. My brother, Satoru-kun, me...  
Nii-san and Satoru-kun became inseparable. _

Kazu not an unusual name neither was Satoru. But they spoke similarly. 

_Our eldest brother has lived on his own for many years now._  
_Unfortunately Taro could not be there at that time._  
_With two of us Alphas so close in age, it could have gotten bloody, I guess._

That combined with a memory.

_When I presented my eldest brother moved away from home._

Then the picture of the singer Tarotora. While the celebrity had contact lenses and a weird pastel rainbow hair, the face could have almost been Kazu's face. But Tarotora was older and he was an Omega. Kazu sang too, beautifully.

_With two of us Alphas so close in age...With two of us Alphas..._

Yoshi used the remote control to turn the TV off. He had heard enough. He closed his eyes.

Was that the secret? That Kazu was...Alpha. If so, then it had to be Kanai-sensei's doing again. Right, Kanai Sōta-sensei, Kanai Satoru, Kanai Ken. And the last one had a brother called Kazu. If it was like that it all made sense. Even the thing Kazu had said at the dojo the time they had almost kissed.

_If it is after the midterms and if you still want me at that time...I'll be completely at your service. And if you change your mind, I will not hold it against you. Though it would hurt._

_If you still want me at that time._

Did that actually mean 'If you still want me when you know who I really am'? Yet another memory floated up from the first time they had met.

_I try to tell as few lies as possible. I will not lie about whether I like someone or not._

_Aishiteru. I love you._

'Kazu...'

A low chuckle came from above. Yoshi opened his eyes to see Kanai-sensei standing next to his bed.

'Sorry. It is just me. How are you feeling?'

'I'm not sure. Confused. I remember being...Umh, can I ask you something, Sensei?'

Kanai-sensei drew the visitor chair closer to the bed and sat down.

'Of course, Yoshiro-kun. Anything.'

'You are related to Kanai Satoru?'

Yoshi wondered why he couldn't simply ask what he wanted to know. It would have been easier to just ask, if Kazu was an Alpha. Easier, but more humiliating.

'Yes. I am his steppapa. Why?'

'Then you know his mate. And his family?'

'Ah. So, do you really want to know about the Satō family or just one particularly pretty member of it?'

Yoshi groaned and hid his face. He should have known not to try to trick a brilliant scientist like Kanai Sōta. Even less one that had known him for years.

'Alright. I won't tease you more. Just the facts. Yes, Kazu-kun has been working for me part-time. Much like you did when you started here, but opposite. It has been a very successful experiment. We did not expect things to escalate with you two quite like this though.'

'Like I would...attack him and cling onto him...'

'That was normal under the circumstances. We did not expect your rhythm to change suddenly or the results we got from the blood tests. But before I talk about that you need to know something. We also did a full physical check on you. Your scent glands are untouched and there was no genital contact to be detected either...

Yoshi was ready to die from embarrassment and angry at the violation. How dare they study his body while he slept? Surely there were laws against that? No, probably not. That would mean no unconscious person could get medical aid.

'...bonded.'

'What?'

'The blood test results came positive. The two of you are bonded. Not completely, since the two acts are not complete. But your synchronization is at the level most new couples reach by their fifth month together. That means you are highly compatible.'

'Eh?'

'Well, if you want to, it can be broken. There is medication for it and it should not take more than a year of complete separation. It is your choice.'

'What about Kazu? His choice?'

'His choice is you. But he'll respect your choice.'

Yoshi's eyes filled with tears. He was already missing Kazu. 

'Just so there can be no mistake. Kazu wants you as his mate. But he will not force you.'

Sometimes things needed to be put bluntly or the love stricken brain could twist things to mean something totally strange.

'So, the question is: Does Yoshiro-kun want Kazu-kun? Yes? No? Maybe? No need to answer right now. You are going to a 'training camp' with two other boys in a similar though different situation. You all will also be taking your midterms there. When you return you should have the answer.'

'Ah. Alright. Where are we going?'

'It is small town by the sea. A bit boringly it is called Umimura. Your flight is first thing in the morning. Kazu and the others have already been sent there so he cannot come see you tonight. He may not contact you until you land, but he will be there waiting for you.'


	15. Umimura

It had been a lonely night. Yoshi had missed Kazu. Missed saying 'good night' to him, missed his smile and missed his breathing. The infirmary room did not smell right either. It had been past 2 a.m. when he had finally fallen asleep.

He'd still been in need of more sleep when they woke him up, but he'd hopped up immediately. A quick shower, clothes on and into the car. He'd driven to a small airport and escorted to a very small plane that only had four seats. 

Now he sat on the seat next to the pilot watching things get larger on the ground. The pilot was a cheerful, middle-aged man, who was pointing out any interesting sites they passed by and offered to share his tea and sandwiches with Yoshi.

Yoshi had politely declined the food, too nervous to eat. He was glad about not having had to endure the 45 min flight in silence. The chatter was a welcome distraction. His thoughts were still almost entirely on Kazu. They were starting to land for real. Soon they would see again. What was he going to say? What was Kazu going to say? The wheels touched the ground, the plane slowed down and finally stopped in front of a hangar.

Near a parked car were three young men in AOBI school suit. He recognized Yukimura and Amano, of course. The third one made his heart thump loudly. He started walking towards the group unsure how they expected him to behave. Did the other two know about yesterday?

'Good day everyone!'

'Good day, Otsuka-san!'

'Good day, Otsuka-san.'

'Good day, Yoshi. Welcome to Umimura.'

'Kazu...' Yoshi's knees felt like noodles. 'Arigato.'

He was here. Finally. That he had come already had to mean something. Kazu tried to think what would be the best thing to say. He didn't really want to get in that car with the others, but what if Yoshi was worried about being alone?

'Nee, Yoshi...How are you feeling? I mean would you be up for a walk? It is not quite 5 km to the house.'

Other than the odd weakness in the knees at the sight of Kazu, Yoshi was actually feeling fine. His hormones had settled after the shots.

'A little walk would be good after the flight.'

Kazu dug in his pocket and tossed the car key to Yukimura.

'Yukimura-kun, please, take the car back.'

'Hai. You will be back in under two hours? You know they are waiting for you.'

'I know. That's why I want to talk with Yoshi first. It won't be longer than two hours.'

If Kazu was worried about giving the car to Yukimura who had only received his license last month, it did not show. The two got in the car and drove away. He turned to Yoshi and took two steps closer.

'I am so happy you came. Thank you for agreeing to hear me out.'

So close. Kazu was so close and he smelled so wonderful. The foggy, cool October morning was replaced by a Summer Breeze at the Seahore in Yoshi's mind. He drew deep breaths.

'Alpha.'

Kazu looked awkward. He shifted uncomfortably and swallowed nervously.

'Yes. I am sorry. It was Kanai-sensei's idea to...I am sorry.'

That was not at all what Yoshi had meant. But perhaps this was a better solution for now. Still he had his apology to make too.

'I understand. I am sorry. I believe I behaved rather...lewdly yesterday. I don't remember all of it, but...I am sorry. And thank you for taking care of me.'

Yoshi lowered his gaze too embarrassed to look at Kazu right then. A finger stroke softly his cheek and he found himself leaning towards it.

'What exactly do you remember? I am only asking so I know where to start...'

'Umh. A nest. Being alone and cold. And then being held and...Singing? Comfort. And wanting to ...more than ever.'

'It was so hard. If I had not been drugged or if it had taken the help more than twenty minutes to arrive, we'd be having a different conversation. Or not talking at all ever.'

'Alpha.'

' Yes. That's how it is. Deceitful Alpha who almost lost control. But you brought me back. When I asked if you wanted me and you said you only wanted Kazu. 'Just Kazu'. Yoshi...you make me a better person.'

'Alpha?'

'Hopefully better Alpha too. Please, can you forgive me? And give me a chance to...properly court you?'

'Court? But Kanai-sensei...He said that...Alright...There is something wrong with me....'

Yoshi drew a deep breath. He was not expressing himself normally at all. How would he have said what he wanted to say before? If he had had the guts. Kazu watched Yoshi with a very worried expression.

'Is there something I don't understand here? Kanai-sensei told me that we are practically bonded. Except for a final seal. Is it not a little late to court?'

Kazu relaxed and chuckled softly.

'No, not too late. I want to court Yoshi. For the purpose of convincing Yoshi to accept that..umh..seal. So, let me court you, please?'

It was hard to say no to that. It was expressed in such a sweet way too. Any other Omega would have been floating in the clouds, but Yoshi was not typical. He had to think how to put the words right.

'I am not saying no. I am saying it is unnecessary. I have already set my heart on Kazu-san.'

It took Kazu a few moments to process what he was told. First it sounded very bad and then very good. There was only one way to be completely sure. He just prayed it was not too soon.

'Otsuka Yoshiro, I want you to be my bonded mate and spend the rest of our lives together. Do you accept me?'

'I accept you, Sato Kazuhiko.'

It was not the most romantic of proposals, but there was no way to misunderstand simple, honest words. Kazu embraced his betrothed and whispered once again.

'Aishiteru. Yoshi, honto ni aishiteru'.

Their lips met. It was a sweet and long kiss. They explored each other's lips learning the taste and the texture. As if by a mutual agreement their hands sought each other's napes and started to massage the scent glands. When they ran out of breath, they hung to each other necks entwined. Nuzzling and rubbing against each other they inhaled each others' scent and rubbed in on their skins.

'That was one amazing first kiss, Kazu-san.'

'It was Yoshi's first kiss?'

'No, not the first. But first serious one. But more importantly it was Our First Kiss.'

Kazu had felt jealous hearing Yoshi had kissed someone even though there was no reason for him not to have. But the last words took his breath away. He felt rather bad about his past. He'd best come clean.

'Yoshi, I...I did a lot of stuff with many people when I was younger. I feel bad about that now. I cannot change the past, but now I only want you. I never even thought about bonding until you.'

'Ah. I guess it is alright. I am a little jealous. But it is past, nee?'

'It is past. But some people might...say unfortunate things. I apologize beforehand.'

Yoshi didn't know what to say, but apparently Kazu was content with just having been able to share. He offered Yoshi his hand and they started walking towards the town together.

'You smell amazing. Like sunlight on the ocean. Salty breeze.'

'Ah, Yoshi. Your scent is so sweet and spicy. I'll show you later.'

Yoshi had no idea how anyone could show another person a scent, but he was just happy to be there, hand in hand with his Kazu. The forests on either side of the road were getting ready for Winter. The fog was starting to clear and the air was crisp and clear.

They arrived at the edge of the town. There were quite a few people about, including schoolboys. Of course. It was Sunday and most schools gave their students that day off. People stopped and stared when they walked ahead.

'Once again, Yoshi. Welcome to Umimura, my hometown.'

'You grew up here? Really?'

Kazu nodded and started to point out important buildings and otherwise notable places from his past. Strange that he had not been gone even three months, but it felt like a lifetime.

'They are preparing a meal at the house. It is a custom my father brought with him and we keep it up in his memory. But it is still almost two hours away. I could use a little something. How about you?'

The small bakery had two ordinary low tables by the windows. They were not a cafe, but they would serve a cup of tea or coffee for customers who came to buy their products. Everything looked delicious and Yoshi was hungry now that he didn't have to fret meeting Kazu anymore.

The silver-haired man behind the display greeted them with the customary 'Irasshaimase!' before taking a second look.

'Sato-kun! Back for the festival? Your papa must be delighted! And you have brought sucha handsome friend....?'

The clear inquiry about Yoshi's status remained unanswered because Kazu was suddenly hugged by an enthusiastic flurry of energy. The youth was over a head shorter than Kazu and somewhat round. Yoshi's nostrils twitched. He did not like this feeling.

'Namikaze-kun been so much missed.'

Kazu chuckled, shook his head and gently pushed the youth away. 

'Masa-chan should not act like that. Would not be good if Nobu got jealous.'

The one jealous was not this absent 'Nobu'. Yoshi was gritting his teeth. It irked him terribly when Kazu gave the stranger a look from head to toe.

'Masa-chan is pregnant? Congratulations! When?'

A tall figure stepped between the two and growled. Yoshi pushed himself between Kazu and this new threat. Two voices started in unison, only diverging at the very end

'Keep your hands off of ...'

'My Omega!' 

'My Alpha!'

Kazu felt like someone had actually punched him in the stomach. Yoshi had said 'My Alpha'. It warmed him inside. He could not let this continue, however. He released his scent and let his dominance surface.

**'Stand down both, please.'**

The 'please' was nothing but a figure of speech. It was a command from one completely certain of his own authority. Yoshi froze and the Alpha took a step back. Kazu wrapped his arms around the stiff body of his betrothed and whispered in his ear.

'It's alright Yoshi. He is not a threat. I'd rather you did not hurt my old friend. But still...thank you. I am proud to have such a fearsome boyfriend.'

Kazu nuzzled Yoshi's ear until he relented and then turned his gaze to the other couple.

'Long time, Nobu-kun. Congratulations for the baby to you as well!'

Kazu introduced everyone and they got along pretty well once it had been established that no-one was actually threatening anyone's mate. They had tea and fresh little pies together, before parting their ways. The elderly baker handed Kazu a paper bag 'for your little brothers' and smiled broadly when the left. Did he have a story to tell to his friends!

Yoshi seemed awfully quiet when he and Kazu walked away from the cozy bakery. He had stopped immediately upon Kazu's command. Had he wanted, he could have gone against it, but he had not wanted to even try. It bothered him.

'Yoshi...I am just guessing, but are you upset because I used that voice?'

Kazu took Yoshi's both hands gently in his and lifted them near his face. He had not spent all these weeks idling in the Omega Dorm. He knew how most of them felt about this thing. Yoshi nodded.

'I understand. It is something I can do. It is also true that it could be used to do terrible things. But so can these hands I am holding. These hands could break my neck in an instant. But I trust Yoshi.'

Yoshi blanched. The effect of Kazu's dominance had been scary. But when Kazu put it that way, it made sense. He didn't want to harm his mate and he knew it was likewise. Yoshi bent his head.

'I trust Kazu too. And also aishiteru.'

Their second kiss too place near the bakery on the busiest shopping street of the small town. Several witnesses were sighing wistfully.


	16. Take Me Home Mountain Road

The little, black Toyota was not the kind of a car Yukimura Masashi was used to driving, but there wasn't really anything wrong with it. It was clean and not too old. He hated how snobbish his thoughts were. He did not want to be like his family.

'Oi, Kae-chan. Do you want to see the family house? Only from a distance, because I am not letting those vultures anywhere near you.'

He meant it. His family could be incredibly offensive. He'd not be surprised if they asked to see Kaede's teeth. But the main reason was that they would have blurted out something about his engagement. This was still something his bonded mate did not know and he feared he'd get upset. He feared it, because he could not imagine letting Kaede go even if the other were begging for it. He felt like a cruel monster.

'I would like that, I think. I've heard it is beautiful. Do we have enough time?'

'We do, it is only twenty minutes away. I used to go to school here in town, so I commuted every day.'

'Then that would be nice.'

Kaede wasn't quite honest. He did want to see the famous building, of course. But he loved being alone in the little car with his Alpha. They would not have much time alone for many days, he suspected. They weren't even sharing the bedroom. That had stung, but Masa had wanted it that way.

The woods lining the narrow road were dressed in autumnal splendor. The artist was soaking it all in, hoping to some day recreate the impression. His gaze stole to the profile of his mate. He looked tense.

'Masa-san, are you alright?'

'We're almost there. I'll make it. Don't worry.'

'You really don't get along with your family then. Strange. Like we were two emotional orphans.'

'Emotional orphan sounds about right to me. It is not that I don't love my parents, I just hate their values and their narrow minds. I usually get upset within five minutes if I have to be in the same room with them.'

They drove in silence for a while. Only few cars were on the road. It was still early for Sunday morning.

'Do you think they would be upset to find we bonded? Are you ashamed of...me?'

'What? Of course they would not be upset. Amano Kaede fits their ideals perfectly. And I am proud of Kae-chan.'

'If I fit their ideals, does it mean I don't fit yours? Because you said you hate their thinking...'

Masa groaned. He needed to explain this. Kaede was completely wrong. He pulled the car to the side of the road and stopped the engine.

'No. That is not it. I love Kae-chan. I am not used to speaking this plainly or even rudely, so forgive me. I love you. The way you listen when I am sad. The way you smile makes me want to smile too. Your drawings amaze me...especially the last one in the red book... I love how the room becomes brighter when you enter. And I love your luscious scent, sweet maple syrup.'

Masa was blushing furiously. Not only had he said a lot of things, but he had said them in a very familiar fashion. He had not used such speech with Kaede yet. The omega was blushing too.

'They, however, love that you are Amano Kaede-san. An Omega from the Amano main branch. And how much they could brag about it to their friends. It's different.'

'Oh. I see. It is different.'

The Omega reached for the Alpha's hand. He looked down as if trying to hide his flaming cheeks.

'I too. You. I love. Uh...'

The rest of what Kaede might have tried to say was drowned in a kiss so deep and passionate that it had as much in common with the previous, gentle, sweet kisses as a campfire did with a volcano. He loved both. He could become a glutton for kisses. When the kiss ended Kaede whined.

'I know. I'd love to continue, but lets get this sightseeing done.'

If they Masa had not broken off the kiss, he would have ravished his sweet little Omega. He would have been fine with it, but Kaede deserved better. He definitely deserved to know the truth before they went that far. Masa started the car.

'We can see it right after that ridge. Prepare.'

The car climbed the hill and there in front of them was a sight directly out of an old painting. From the misty, autumnal forest rose a Japanese castle.

'It's not real, as you probably know. Well, it is real. It is just new. It was built in the beginning of last century.'

Masa slowed down and used a small side road to turn the car around.

'I know. I read about it a couple of years back. It is more beautiful than in the pictures.'

'Lets head back to Umimura and the Sato house. They'll have the meal ready soon.'

For a few minutes they rode in silence again. It was a comfortable silence. Masa thought it was nice and restful when one did not have to constantly think of something to say just to fill a silence. 

'Masa-san...Why do we have separate bedrooms?'

Masa started to cough. He slowed the car down while trying to get control of his breathing again. Once he could speak, he winked at his curious mate.

'Because otherwise I'd not be able to keep my hands off of Kae-chan.'

'Maybe Kae-chan would not hate that.'

The omega's voice was deadpan, but his face was a lovely shade of pink and a sweet scent of vanilla ice-cream, maple syrup and roasted nuts tickled Masa's nostrils.

'Kae-chan, please, no flirting when I am driving.'

'Of course, Alpha.'

Kaede smiled. He could smell that his little play had has affected his mate. This was promising to be fun.


	17. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have read both stories this chapter means that we have seen, at least a little glimpse, of all the Sato brothers. Oldest to youngest: Tarō, Ken, Kazuhiko, Shirō, Tatsuya and Tetsuya.

Kazu had wanted to talk more with Yoshi, but the fates, or rather his younger brothers, were not in favor of the plan. Not Shiro, of course, the fourth son of the family was polite as usual. The twins, however, were not even a little shy. They were barely able to wait for the introductions to be completed.

'Kazu-nii-san's Omega looks nice. Not as pretty as Kazu-nii though.'

'Of course not. No-one is as pretty as Kazu-nii.'

'True. Kazu-nii says he smells like a cake. Cakes are good.'

'I like chocolate cake the most. But we have Spice Cake today.'

Kazu had a really hard time keeping his face straight. He was annoyed and frustrated. These kids were embarrassing him. It seemed that Shiro and Yoshi were forcing themselves to keep a straight face too, but they seemed to be trying not to laugh. Shiro stepped up to the twins and looked at both the younger boys sighing.

'Satō Tatsuya, Satō Tetsuya. You are twelve years old. Be polite to our guest.'

The kids fell silent and tried to look contrite. For the first time Kazu noticed how much Shirō resembled Ken, the second son of the family.

'But he is not a guest. He is family.'

'Not quite yet. It is his choice if he wants to be. You might just scare him away.'

'We'll be good, Shirō-niisan.'

'Yes.'

Shirō turned to the older youths and bowed.

'My apologies, Kazu-niisan and Otsuka-san. They sometimes act like they were about to start elementary school instead of finishing it.'

The twins looked genuinely humbled at this admonishment, but anyone who knew them did not expect it to last long. Yoshi's smile was somewhat sad and his voice wistful when he replied with a bow,

'No apology needed, Satō-kun. I too have younger brothers.'

The twins perked. It was hard to know which one asked which question.

'How old? What are their names? Can they come play?'

'Akio is now 14 and Yasuo 11. Unfortunately not in the very near future anyway.'

Kazu furrowed his brows. This was actually the first time Yoshi had mentioned the names of his brothers. He'd said his relationship with his family was strained, but it had not hit Kazu how much it hurt his mate. Maybe he would have understood if they had talked more about it, but due to circumstances he had avoided talking about his family. He wrapped one arm around Yoshi's shoulder and pulled him gently closer wanting to comfort him. His heart swelled with pride when Yoshi accepted the PDA without a second thought.

'Alright brats. Lead us home.'

Yoshi looked up at Kazu with a clearly questioning expression.

'No-one told you? We are all staying at my family home. Papa is waiting very much to meet you. I asked him to bake something special for you.'

A little over 24 hours ago Yoshi had just been fantasizing about Kazu. Now they were engaged and he was on his way to meet the parent. He got worried. He knew he wasn't anything like the traditional idea of an Omega. What if Kazu's papa would hate him? What if he thought he had used the heat to trap Kazu? Yoshi shuddered. Kazu immediately tightened his hold a little and stroke his shoulder.

'It is fine. Papa is great. And I really want to show you the cake. It is a recipe my father brought with him from America. We always have it on special days.'

The Satō house was a big, old farmhouse. It was quite impressive to a city boy born and raised in an apartment. The house and the garden were very well kept. The modern additions, like the garage were camouflaged and on a quiet Sunday morning one could easily imagine centuries away.

At the main door stood a man in his middle years wearing a traditional yukata. It was not hard to guess who the man was, there was a marked resemblance between him and his sons. Right now Yoshi was happy he was the Omega. Had he had to formally ask to have Kazu given to him, he'd probably have fainted. As it was he could just hold Kazu's hand and follow.

'Papa, may I present my intended mate, Otsuka Yoshiro. Grant us your blessing, please.'

Kazu and Yoshi bowed and remained low waiting for the verdict.

'Satō House welcomes this pairing. May the family grow like rise.'

Yoshi was touched and embarrassed. He was glad to hear the head of the family did not object to him. Rice, however, was a symbol of fertility. Apparently the twins had gathered that much since they were giggling. The tiny ceremony over, the older man walked to the young couple.

'I am Satō Junichi. Very pleased to meet you.'

'Otsuka Yoshiro. Pleased to meet, Satō-san.'

'Come in all. Food is ready. Wash your hands first.'

Kazu lead Yoshi to a surprisingly modern bathroom and let him enter first. It was not that they had not gone into toilets together before this, but such a small place was too intimate. Once they were both ready, Kazu showed Yoshi to a spacious room next to the kitchen. On the low table was spread a veritable feast. Everyone, including their two schoolmates, was already seated waiting for the last two to settle. 

'Itadakimasu!'

There were several dishes and plenty of everything served. It was what could be called normal Japanese home cooking. There wasn't anything overly complicated or fancy there, but everything was well-prepared and tasty. A few minutes into the meal conversation began again.

'Kazu, did you find out about the room thing yet?'

Kazu coughed. His papa's question had taken him by such a surprise that he'd nearly inhaled his food. Everyone's eyes were now on his red face. He cleared his throat.

'No, papa. Not yet. But I'll ask now. Yoshi, do you want to come stay ...in my room or do you want ..another...Either is fine, it is your choice.'

Now Yoshi was in the hot seat and he blushed. He thought about what Kazu had said and came to the conclusion that if Kazu had wanted Yoshi to stay in a guestroom, he'd have already arranged it and made sure no-one even suggested otherwise.

'Ah. See, we have only been in separate rooms one night since the start of the term. I want to stay with Kazu.'

The younger boys reacted first. Shirō blanched and blushed and stared in disbelief. The twins on the other hand spoke again on top of each other.

'They put Alphas...and Omegas...in....the same room...For real?'

'I want a hot roommate.'

'Mine will be better than yours.'

'Boys, calm down. Now.'

'Yes, papa. Yes, papa.'

They shut up but they were far from calm. It wasn't hard to imagine what kind of perverted things they were imagining. They boys had not presented yet, but they had reached human puberty.

'Sorry to burst your bubble, but that is not how it works. I was only there, because I worked for your 'Sōta-sensei'. I've been living in the Omega Dorm and going to the Omega Classes and just lived as an Omega for the whole term.'

'What? Why didn't anyone tell us? So cool. I can imagine what the kids at school...'

'Right. That is why you in specific were not told. But actually no-one not participating in the research was told except Papa. Ken and Satoru knew, because they helped. And Yukimura almost blew my cover.'

Kaede was staring at Kazu eyes wide. Then at his mate and formed a silent 'you knew' with his lips.

'Yukimura was still going to school here when I presented. I was sure he'd remember and I could not risk it. Which led to that ...incident.' Kazu bowed slightly to Yukimura and Kaede. 'I am sorry for the trouble it caused.'

'Anyway, this will be revealed at school next week. Please, keep it quiet until then. In revenge, Kaede-chan you have the chance to think up some really uncomfortable questions for me.'

Kazu grinned at the still stunned Omega across the table.

'I made some wonderful friends. I hope they will not turn their backs on me now. I learned a lot. A lot about Omegas and a lot about myself. If I could turn back time, I would do it again.'

He reached for Yoshi's hand under the table and squeezed it.

'The best thing about the whole thing was my roommate. I'd never wanted to get to know anyone as badly as I did Yoshi the first time I saw him. We became friends even though I hated having to lie. Thinking back, I now realize that I must have started to fall in love from that first day on.'

'Yoshiro-san, you didn't know either?' Kaede didn't usually interrupt discussions.

'I found out yesterday from Kanai-sensei. Well, I started to connect dots a bit earlier while I was in the infirmary. But Kanai-sensei told me. It was a surprise but not as much of a shock as it might have been to another person. See, I did the same thing when I started at AOBI. Mine was only for two weeks though.'

'And you're not angry that you were lied to all that time?'

'No. Kazu never lied about anything important. He could not talk about some things and some things were misleading. But when Kazu talked about himself, it...Well, it had nothing to do with dynamics. But I am relieved. I was worried about if I'd ever have a chance with him and the stigma still on Omega-omega- relationships.'

'Wait. Yoshiro-san would have actually entered an infertile relationship with Kazu-san?'

'Uh. Yes. They are not actually not infertile, just extremely unlike to have offspring. But that is beside the point. For Kazu, I would have.'

The younger teens were listening in amazement. Their papa chuckled.

'Kids, you better not start waiting for amazing adventures just because you go to AOBI next year. You will be entering as normal students, not undercover agents.'

Kazu was sitting silently, almost stunned. He'd not doubted that Yoshi loved him, but he had had no idea how long and how much the other had thought about the two of them. He felt humbled and pleased.

'You're going to AOBI next year? All three of you?' 

Masa was silently proud of Kae-chan talking so much. He'd often worried about his mate being too timid, but apparently that was not true. Perhaps he was the more shy one himself. He had to try to say something.

'That is amazing. Quite expensive too.' 

Masa could have hit himself. Was his family's bad blood surfacing? Why had he brought up money? He hung his head looking abashed.

'It is alright. The boys' education was Ken's 'bride price'. Though they must keep their grades up or they will be kicked out.'

Papa Satō was looking at his two youngest sternly. He had no worries about the others, but the twins were wilder and less studious than the older ones. He wondered if it was his fault and wished his mate had not died and left him to face the responsibility alone.

'Alright. Lets clear the table. Then you can start to study for the midterm exams.'


	18. Studious Afternoon

They had studied several hours that day only taking breaks for a late lunch and now it was finally time for tea. Kazu offered Yoshi a piece of a sweet and spicy brown cake. It smelled and tasted like cinnamon, ginger, gloves and syrup. It was quite good.

'This is what we call Spice Cake. My father brought the recipe with him. It was his favorite. Papa still makes it for special occasions. Every time we have it, I remember happy times and home. Yoshi...'

Yoshi stopped chewing and looked at Kazu expectantly.

'I made a promise this morning. To show you something. This cake is a pale imitation of what you smell like to me.'

The Omega's eyes softened. He'd just been told that he smelled like 'home and happy times' in an indirect way or that he smelled mouthwatering. Or both. 

'Alpha...I...'

'Ooh! Cake. I am starved.'

The romantic moment was cut off by the other two boys, Yukimura Masashi and Amano Kaede, returning to the table. Kazu would have liked to hear what Yoshi had intended to say, but it could not be helped. He smirked.

'Did you stay back to steal a few kisses or something?'

'Don't I wish!'

'Kae-chan! Uh. No, we actually talked about you, Satō-san and this...weird situation.'

Kazu looked thoughtful. He was not supposed to disclose things beforehand, but maybe these two deserved something after he's inadvertently made such a mess. At the least he should speak to Kaede-san.

'Kaede-san, I...it seems I am always apologizing to you, but I am sorry. I had to hide a part of me, a rather essential part, but the rest of me you know. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive and that we can remain friends. And maybe some day there could be a little more flattering drawing of me, perhaps together with Yoshi.'

Kaede laughed and Masa nearly spewed out his tea. His face went totally white.

'Satō-san ..saw that picture?'

'No. I did not. But I was given a vague description. Trust me, Yukimura, I have no wish to see that either drawn or for real.'

Yoshi was baffled. Of course he did not know anything about this drawing, but he also wondered about something else. A normal Omega probably would not interrupt, but who cared.

'Ano...I have been wondering, Kazu and Yukimura-san are friends. From childhood?'

Both nodded. Yoshi's brow furrowed further.

'Did something happen that ...I am trying to ask, why is it 'Yukimura' and 'Sato' now.'

The two Alphas looked at each other bemused. They had not really thought about it. It had always been Yukimura and Namikaze, though Masa had dropped the childhood nickname after their first reunion.

'Everyone can just call me Kazu.'

'My name is Masashi. Masa is fine too.'

Masa didn't actually get called by his first name very much, his parents usually referred to him either as 'runt' or 'dear boy' depending on whether he's pleased them or not. Kae-chan was almost the only one to call him Masa.

'We probably would have actually called Masa-san that before, but his parents were against it. It was one of the conditions for allowing us to play with Masa-san.'

Masa groaned. His parents had some weird issues.

'I apologize for my parents. I am not sure what exactly they think they are. And thank you for not abandoning me because of their idiocy.'

Kaede was listening closely. He saw yet another glimpse of the Yukimura family that explained why Masa-san had problems with them. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to meet these people. Then his own family had sold him, so they weren't any better. He rather wished he could take his father's name.

'My name is Kaede. These days I prefer that over Amano.'

'I am Yoshi. Except at the dojo, of course.'

'Alright. Now we are all friends. Lets study more.'

The other three groaned, but they knew Kazu was right. For another hour they worked on math problems helping each other out.

After dinner the campers were given their phones back for two hours. Kazu had stayed to help his Papa and brothers to clean up and to give the others time to relax. He loved his little brothers, but they could be exhausting.

Yoshi didn't feel like going to Kazu's room alone. He took his phone, got dressed and went into the garden. He wasn't one to curse often, but found himself surprisingly apt after reading the first few messages. On one hand it was wonderful that so many people cared, but on the other what they thought was untrue. This needed to be set straight. There was only one number that would take care of this.

'Murabe. This is Otsuka Yoshiro. Can you record what I say and play it tomorrow morning on your show?'

'Shiro-sensei, are you …'

'Murabe, I have a statement to make. The rest you will hear next week. Can you record?'

'Hai. Go ahead. 1...2...3...'

'Good morning everyone. This is Otsuka Yoshiro speaking. We are at a training camp this week and we only get our phones for two hours each night. It is impossible to answer all of you who messaged or tried to call. So I am answering all of you at once.'

'We are all fine. We will return next week and tell you more. But since so many of you have been concerned, let me say this much. No-one has been kidnapped or raped. As of right now I am still a 'white lily'. I hope that will change soon though. Umh. Good luck on your midterms.'

Yoshi cut off the call and texted to the same number: Thanks. Signing off now.

He turned off the phone and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he groaned. He certainly had not intended to confess that. He stayed there breathing in the cool night air. The stars were so bright here away from the bright city lights.

A soft cough made Yoshi turn around. Kaede was standing a few meters away obviously looking for his attention.

'Yoshi-san, can we talk?' 

'Of course, Kaede-san. Did you get a lot of annoying text messages too?'

'What? No messages. I wanted to ask again about something...'

Yoshi nodded a bit surprised that the other Omega had not been spammed by concerned schoolmates.

'About Kazu-san and the lie he told. How can you forgive it like that?'

'Umh. Well, I guess because in the end it was not an important lie and it is not like he set out to deceive for an evil purpose. He was hired to do a job.'

'How can you think it is not important that he's an Alpha?'

'Oh. I think it is important. But Kazu is the exact same person I met the first day. He didn't suddenly turn into an Alpha, he was one long before I met him. His feelings for me have not changed because of it and neither have mine for him. It just makes things easier.'

'I sort of see. I wish it were that easy for me. But I'll work on it. Thank you, Yoshi-san.'

Kaede returned inside almost bumping into Kazu who jumped aside letting the Omega pass before rushing to Yoshi. He had the softest expression on his face as he stopped in front of his betrothed.

'Finally a moment alone. Are you well?'

'I am now. You're here. The stars are beautiful. Everyone has been s nice...'

Kazu wrapped his arms around Yoshi and breathed in his scent. Yoshi reciprocated and they stood there for several minutes. Yoshi lift his gaze first.

'Spice Cake?'

'Mmmm. Better than cake.

'I have a confession to make. I have...told everyone that...I want to seduce you.'

Kazu froze for half a second, replaying what he had just heard. He was already getting turned on just by those words.

'I think you can do that. Easily.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise they will get to 'business' soon. Maybe not next chapter yet. They do have those exams to take.


	19. The Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Kazu and Yoshi completing their bond. For a non-explicit summary see the notes at the end of this chapter. There is also an explanation how people in my fic bond.

'You are so...so incredibly beautiful...and I hate that word...'

Kazu moaned against Yoshi's belly while trailing his licks and kisses downward. Yoshi had found himself backed against one of the wooden poles that held the rafters up. Kazu had unbuttoned Yoshi's shirt and he had done the same to his. They had kissed and started to slide downward together and now Yoshi was seated on the floor with Kazu kneeling in front of him his knees on either side of Yoshi's right thigh.

'Yoshi, are you sure? I'd rather not risk serious injury if you change your mind later.'

Kazu had wiggled his thumbs under the waistband. Both his lips and eyes smiled up at Yoshi, but in addition to the twinkle of humor the eyes still conveyed serious intent and something that made Yoshi's insides clench. Desire.

'I am. Only I was supposed to seduce you.'

The soft, husky laughter in response was so sexy that Yoshi shivered and when Kazu rubbed himself against the thigh so conveniently situated between his legs, he blushed. He could feel that hardness.

'See, you already have. But before we go any further, I need to know what you want and don't want.'

Kazu had not forgotten his lessons. He was not going to make Yoshi feel like he needed to beg, which he had found to his chagrin to be considered a humiliation by most of the Omegas he'd talked with about it. Most Alphas saw it differently, for them it was the permission to do those things.

'I don't know exactly what to say. Uh...How detailed and...'

Kazu leaned closer and kissed the tip of his mate's nose. Poor Yoshi was embarrassed anyway.

'How about I try to ask you questions that you can answer yes, no, maybe or as many words as you wish?'

'Yes.'

'The big ones first. Do you just want to have a bit of fun or actually go all the way?'

'Th-the latter.'

'Front? Behind? Sideways? Knot?'

'Yes.'

That was only partially helpful. Was Yoshi just agreeing to anything without giving it a thought, Kazu wondered and decided to test it.

'Daikon? Matcha? Sex on the Beach?'

Yoshi's expression was fascinating as he was trying to puzzle this riddle out.

'I honestly don't know what radishes or green tea have to do with this. But for the last one definitely. But then that is already given.' 

'Alright. And they don't have anything to do with it. I just...wanted to be sure you weren't just being nice to me. But now you have made me curious with that last part.'

'Because...That is how you smell. Sunlight on waves...sea breeze...and pines.'

'Oh.'

Kazu had never considered being anyone's private beach. What a strange thought, but also nice. Those were all good scents.

'Alright. This is the big one. Do you want the bite? Do you want us to finish the bond tonight?'

'Yes.'

If Kazu had expected any elaboration, it did not seem to be forthcoming. Yoshi did smell a little nervous, but he wasn't the only one.

'Well...Lets start by getting naked.'

Thankfully there was an electric heater in Kazu's room, otherwise it would have been freezing cold instead of somewhat cool. They undressed one piece of clothing at a time glancing at each other every now and then. Finally there were two piles of cloth on the floor and two young men completely bare to each other's gaze and touch.

It was not the first time they had seen each other naked. Few times they had been in the public showers together but those moments had been brief as Kazu had been very uncomfortable with being there. No-one could tell what designation a person was by just looking and it was not appropriate to go poking at just anyone's genitals, so it was not fear of exposure. He'd just felt he had no right to be seeing things he was seeing.

This was, however, totally different. There were no distractions, no hurry. They were watching each other getting more and more turned on by the mere sight. If they had been asked later who took the first step, they would not have known. Somehow they were just pulled together. Their lips locked and their hands roamed uncharted areas.

Without breaking the kiss Kazu slowly backed from the center of the room towards the futon. He wanted something soft under their knees. He started to kneel and Yoshi followed along barely missing a heartbeat. They stayed embracing, nuzzling each other's necks and breathing in their combining scents until they were both painfully hard.

When Kazu swiftly positioned himself behind his mate, Yoshi's whole body tensed. This was now the real thing, it was really going to happen. An arm wrapped around Yoshi's waist and the hand started rubbing his erect rod. Unlike the popular myth, the outer genitals of Omega's and Betas did not differ in how they looked or operated. The difference was in the amount and sperm count of the semen only. But Omega males had another sex organ, their primary reproductive system was the womb and egg follicles. Having his penis rubbed was in itself pleasant and exciting, but it also sent a message deeper inside to prepare. Slick was forming fast now, some of it oozing out. Yoshi whimpered softly and fell forward, supporting himself with his hands.

The scent of slick entered Kazu's nose informing him that his mate was ready, willing and able to accommodate an intrusion. He rubbed the crown against the moist opening then he whispered a quiet, husky warning, 'Going in now.'

Slowly, painfully slowly, Kazu pushed forward until there was nothing more left to insert. Then he pulled back half way, Yoshi made a muted sound and clenched not wanting to let Kazu leave. Kazu wasn't going anywhere though. He pushed in and pulled out his tempo now controlled by instincts. He was reaching his limit and took the next natural step. He bit the scent gland at the back of his mate's neck and at the same time the knot inflated to its full glory. 

Youshi squeaked when the teeth clamped around his gland. It did hurt, but not as much as he had feared it would. Kazu was not trying to wound him for life, he was just bonding. He felt, almost heard, something rupturing in his neck between those teeth. Another sting of pain to soon be forgotten. Kazu's scent was now everywhere. It permeated the air, it penetrated every skin cell and imprinted itself in the pleasure center of Yoshi's brain. For a while his world consisted only of Kazu's scent and the pulsating organ deep inside.

Kazu let go off the gland and turned Yoshi around so they could face each other. Because of Yoshi's flexibility it was surprisingly easy to accomplish. Yoshi's face had a dreamy expression, his eyes were half closed and his mouth slightly open. Love and need to protect filled Kazu's mind. The continuing waves of pleasure did not retract from the feelings, they enhanced them.

'Hello there. My mate.'

'My Alpha.'

'You don't have to say that. We're bonded, but were still Kazu and Yoshi.'

Yoshi lift his hand and gently stroke his mate's cheek.

'I know, Kazu. But right now, right here it is the right thing to say. My Alpha.'

'My Omega. Aishiteru, Yoshi.'

'Kazu. Aishiteru.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Kazu and Yoshi have sex and complete the bond. It is actually completely safe to read until the 'Lets get naked'. 
> 
> How bonding works in this version of Omegaverse:  
> 1\. The Alpha bites the Omega's scent gland. The Alpha's saliva helps to dissolve the protective layer around the gland and when bitten further the membrane bursts. The process can be made easier by licking the gland first. If the bite is hard, the skin can break, but breaking the skin is not necessary. The combination of the fluids and the pressure forms a 'tattoo' of dental prints around the gland.  
> 2\. The gland spews actual scent liquid into the Alpha's mouth, which causes his (or her) scent glands to go into overdrive and mixes in a specific bonding pheromone. It also sends a signal to the Omega's brain to receive the mate's scent.  
> 3\. The Alpha's scent imprints on the Omega's brain. Every other person's scent becomes sexually repellent to the bonded Omega.  
> 4\. It is speculated though not proven that the Omega's scent liquid increases the alpha's need to protect the mate.  
> 5\. Bonding does not cause love.


	20. Monday, Monday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life does not stop just because some people got bonded. There is still laundry to do, exams to take and secrets left in the world.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Those clicks keep me going. If you can spare a moment to comment, without disemboweling my feelings, I would be delighted. :)

Monday morning Yoshi woke up first. At first he thought he was still dreaming then the memory returned coloring his cheeks red. It was all real. Bonded, mated, contented. 

'Good morning! Good morning! Time to shower! Food served in 20 minutes! Good morning!'

The loud young voices belonged to Kazu's youngest brothers Tatsu and Tetsu. Kazu groaned, his face made an unhappy expression. His eyes opened and the displeasure of being woken up turned into a slow, loving smile.

'Good morning, Yoshi.'

'Good morning, Kazu.'

They had said those words before, multiple times over the two and half months waking up in the same room. But same room was different from waking up entangled with each other after a long night of passionate lovemaking. 

'Are you alright, Yoshi?'

'I am fine. But I need you to take me to the shower or washing room.'

Even after all the care he had tried to take, Yoshi was still hurt. It had been so amazing, so natural and he'd thought Yoshi had felt the same. But Yoshi was now in pain, because of what he had done. Kazu got up uncharacteristically fast. This would not be easy, just because his mate was almost 10 cm shorter did not make him a tiny slip of an omega. Kazu wasn't weak, by any means, but carrying Yoshi would be almost like doubling his own body weight. Maybe piggyback could work. Kazu helped Yoshi stand up despite the other's puzzled expression and then tried to offer his back to his mate. Youshi laughed and stroked Kazu's hair.

'Baka. I can walk. I just need you to show me there since I don't know where it is.'

'Oh. Ok. You're not...hurt then?'

'Not hurt. A little bit sore, but it is manageable. I'd rather not have anything touching my neck right now though.'

Kazu's eyes darted to the bondmark on the back of Yoshi's neck. It showed an imprint of the full set of his teeth in dark red. A small victorious voice inside Kazu's head whispered 'mine, mine, mine, all mine'. It was beautiful and it was horrific. He wanted to apologize, but that would have felt wrong too. He hated seeing the obviously painful outcome of his bite, but it also caused an enormous sense of pride swelling in his chest.

'Alright. Let me get the towels though. And where...'

Kazu's gaze swept the floor and Yoshi's followed. The floor was empty. Their clothes had disappeared.

'Well, I hope you weren't trying to keep this a secret. Papa probably got the clothes while we slept.'

Both of them blushed at the thought of being found out even though they did not think anyone had expected anything different. They wrapped towels around themselves headed for the nearest shower.

Kazu and Yoshi did not make it to breakfast quite in the 20 minutes they had been told they had. When they arrived, everyone else was already at the table. Kaede gasped and blushed, Masa grinned knowingly, Shiro looked slightly disgusted and the twins were staring at the newly bonded with open curiosity. Hand in hand they made it to the two remaining pillows and sat down.

'Good morning everyone.'

After the polite responses no-one seemed to have anything to say. Either that or everyone was starving. The food was good and they ate vigorously. When they were almost finished Shiro finally broke the silence.

'Congratulations, I guess. I hope you used protection at least.'

Six pairs of shocked eyes were all fixed on Shiro. It was not usual for him to speak that rudely. The boy had been in an odd mood lately. Kazu raised an eyebrow.

'Thank you, little brother. And no, there is no need for that. We've both had c-shots and we have been tested healthy. I am glad that you have the sense to think of such things. Very enlightened of you, Shiro-chan.'

The head of the Sato household appeared from the kitchen humming and with a big smile on his face.

'Ah. Good morning! And welcome to the family, Yoshiro.'

Yoshi bowed a bit surprised at the overly positive reaction. He'd known he was accepted, but the man was actually humming because his son had gotten a bond mate. Maybe he was just happy to have another Omega in the family.

'Thank you for having me.'

'It is a delight. But now those taking the midterms must get going. It would be unseemly to be late.'

The four AOBI students got up, said their farewells and left. Kazu was having a little trouble with his shoe and was a few seconds behind the rest. Just before he walked out he heard one of the twins asking in a high pitched voice a question that made Kazu almost laugh out loud.

'Shiro-niisan, what is 'protection'?'

Shiro had never once in his life thought he'd like to take midterm exams. He'd even be happy to take one he had not prepared for right now, instead of being on a school holiday and answering his younger brother's question.

'Go ahead, Shiro. Tell your brother. As rude as you were, think of it as your punishment.

Shiro closed his eyes. Even Papa was against him now. So, how does one explain a boy barely in his puberty about 'protection'. He tried to remember what exactly had been covered in the sex ed class the last year of elementary school. Three years was a long time.

'Um. It means special sort of thing to wear on you or pills or sometimes injections. Only the first keeps you also from getting sick.'

The twins were not identical. They were just brothers that had shared the womb, but right now their expressions were interchangeable.

'I don't get it, niisan.'

Shiro gritted his teeth. He was hardly an expert on sex related things. Sixteen, virgin, not even presented. Yet he had to explain these things.

'Sex. When an Omega does not want to have a baby they need protection. And everyone needs protection from disease, no matter what kind of a partner they have.'

Tatsu, the elder twin, cocked his head. The kid was smart, extra smart, so it did not surprise Shiro that he made the connection. The way the kid threw around words he could not get out of his mouth, however, did.

'I see. So you mean condoms that go over the penis and chemical contraceptives. Then we aren't going to be uncles quite yet.'

Shiro nodded. That was what he meant. He'd had no idea they knew terms like 'condom' and 'contraceptives' at that age. It embarrassed him, but then it got worse. The other twin, Tetsu, chimed in.

'What kind of partners do you have, Shiro-niisan?'

What does one say to that when one does not want to admit the truth? His elder brothers had always had admirers. Ken had found his Satoru very young and never looked at another boy since. Kazu, on the other hand had been easygoing and dated several guys. Shiro could never compete with the two, so he'd dropped out of the competition completely.

'I would never discuss such intimate details without consent. Uhm. That means I wouldn't talk about other people behind their backs.'

He knew his face was flaming red by now. The shame of being the last kid in his class not to have presented was bad enough. Of course he knew that he was not too old. In truth, he was only hitting the average age next year, but that was average nationwide. Not in his town and even less in his family.

'I need to go study in the library.'

His Papa nodded letting Shiro off the hook and he left quickly. He dashed outside and started to jog. Physical activity helped with the anxiety.  
Papa Sato shook his head sadly as the fourth son made an escape. He wasn't worried about Shiro not yet presenting, but he was worried about how hard the kid was taking it. It was not something that could be helped right now though.

'What about you two? Do you have plans for the free day?'

'Can we play console games, Papa? Until everyone comes back? Please.'

'Go make your beds and then you can.'

The two ran away even faster than their brother leaving Papa to take care clearing the breakfast table.


	21. It's Monday Back at the School Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos! It means a lot more than most people realize. :)

The school intercom came alive with a squeak. AOBI had a morning radio-show every weekday. Some students loved it, some hated it and some did not care. There were usually just announcements and some music, but today there was a message. The show's host, Murabe, alerted everyone first saying that in light of recent rumors, they might want to pay attention. Then he played a recording.

_'Good morning everyone. This is Otsuka Yoshiro speaking. We are at a training camp this week and we only get our phones for two hours each night. It is impossible to answer all of you who messaged or tried to call. So I am answering all of you at once.'_

_'We are all fine. We will return next week and tell you more. But since so many of you have been concerned, let me say this much. No-one has been kidnapped or raped. As of right now I am still a 'white lily'. I hope that will change soon though. Umh. Good luck on your midterms.'_

_**Murabe on radio:** 'I know Otsuka-sensei personally from the dojo, so let me assure you this is the real guy. So, please, don't worry about him anymore. He is fine, though the details apparently must wait until next week. Now, go ace those midterms!'_

Student Council Secretary, Suzuki Kou, glanced at Ito Tomoyuki quizzically.

'What moronic nonsense was that?'

Ito shrugged. He'd spent most of last night working on his Modern Japanese for today's test, so he wasn't completely sure.

'Well, I don't know everything, but it really seems some people were convinced that Otsuka and his roommate had been raped and taken away by some unknown assailant. Or something like that. The point is that some people were really worried, so I hope that sets their minds at ease.'

Suzuki reacted rather strongly. His face paled noticeably and hands shook. He could not tell his friend, how much he was afraid. He could not tell he had nightmares of being exposed and publicly assaulted sexually while those not actively taking part laughed. 

Suzuki's distress did not escape Ito. Over the weeks they had built their friendship slowly and he was really liking the person hiding under the spiky shell. Now that person was shaking violently in fear. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around his shivering friend and pulled him close. He laid his chin on the nearest shoulder and crooned.

'Hush...No-one will hurt Suzuki-san. Not on my watch. I promise.'

Ito did not know how to court a Beta, but at least for now this seemed to work. The slighter male relaxed slowly. As much as he would have wanted to keep holding his little hedgehog, he let go, but remained sitting very close.

'If Suzuki-san ever wants to talk about it, I will listen. But I will not pry.'

Suzuki nodded. He did not trust his voice right now. It had felt amazing to be held like that. Safe, important and treasured. This was such a good Alpha. No, he had to stop thinking like this. A good friend. Alpha had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all. Though he did smell nice. Suzuki slapped his both hands on his cheeks forcing himself to snap out of it. He supposed he needed to explain a little.

'I saw something pretty bad as a kid and I cannot ever forget. I don't want to talk about it more.'

'Okay. Can Suzuki-san help me with this chapter here?'

They bent together to look at the book. Calm had returned. A threshold had been, however, crossed even though neither consciously knew that.

After the exam they met at the cafeteria, where it was also possible to buy food portions at lunch time. Most students preferred the full three course meal at the dining halls, but these two liked that it was quiet here at this time of the day.

'So, how did it go, Suzuki-san?'

'Not sure. Some of the questions were idiotic. But at least I answered them all. And you?'

'I think I did well enough. I hope the other three go as well.'

'Three? You're not taking the Dynamics exam?'

'Nah. I did that my first year. They prefer we do it as soon as possible.'

Ito said 'we' and Suzuki knew he meant 'Alphas'. It bothered him less than it would have just weeks ago, but it was a good reminder.

'I did that last Spring too.'

He'd been forced by the circumstances. Kanai-sensei had insisted that he studied the material, because it would be dangerous for an Omega not to know some things. He hadn't, obviously, been able to go to the class, so he'd had a private tutor and had taken the exam by himself as well.

'In that case we have both Friday free. Would you like to go see a movie or something?'

Calm down heart. It is not like he is asking to go on a date. Friends go see movies together all the time.

'I guess. We just need to pick something that isn't totally shitty.'

Ito laughed and that laughter rippled down Suzuki's spine.

'Well, it is impossible to know until after the fact. But lets try our best. I am sure we can have a good time together.'

Suzuki's heart sped up again. Why was he not thinking about seeing a movie when he heard those words? Clearly he was losing his mind. 

'Ito-san, we could look up what is available together. Tomorrow after the exam?'

Ito was more than happy to agree. The hedgehog had suggested a meeting that did not involve studying. It was the first time.

'That is fine. Does Suzuki-san want to study still more tonight?'

'Not really. I think I have the math down now. Thanks to you. I might go for a swim.'

'Swimming is a good way to relax. Mind if I...'

'...want to go with me?'

They both laughed and nodded. Suzuki was happy not to have to be the lone shark in the pool once again. 

Three hours later Suzuki wasn't sure it was such a good idea after all. When Ito walked out of the Alpha changing room, Suzuki was glad he was in the pool already. His knees felt weak. Of course he'd known that his friend spent a lot of time training and that athletes in general looked good, but not this good. He was in trouble.

Ito noticed that Suzuki was nervous. Maybe he didn't often bare that much of his body for others to see? He knew there were guys like that. Any such shyness had been stripped from himself long ago. The team members took showers together after all. A naked body was just a naked body. To distract Suzuki, he splashed water on his face and got a splash back in retaliation.

They started to swim and Ito noticed that Suzuki swam very well. Not as fast as the swim team, but maybe a bit faster than he himself did. Another interesting thing to discover. Maybe his hedgehog was a sea urchin after all. 

'Good swimming! Do you come here often, Suzuki-san?'

Suzuki beamed at the recognition. 

'Three or four times a week for about two hours at a time. Usually I just swim by myself. But maybe we could try diving for a toy?'

'Sure. That is fun. I'll get it.'

'No. Let me.'

Suzuki got out of the pool without a thought. Ito gulped. The amount of swimming probably explained that streamlined build with surprisingly wide shoulders and the pert butt. How did he hide these things under his clothes? Ito drove under water, but there was no escaping the truth anymore. He was attracted to Suzuki's body as well. He'd suspected it for some time, but now there was no more doubt. When he looked at Suzuki, he was not seeing just a friend anymore. He wanted this Beta to be his lover.

This would stretch his patience to the limits.


	22. It Happened Upon a Thursday Night

Thursday evening Amano Kaede had tried for three days and was now feeling inadequate. He knew that Masashi loved him and had bonded with him voluntarily. He got to spend a lot of time with his mate, especially here on this strange 'training camp' that Kanai-sensei had suddenly sprung on them. But after that little car ride, they were hardly ever alone, just the two of them. Kaede suspected it was by design and it hurt.

He'd hoped that the flirting in the car would have continued. It had not. He'd hoped that Kazu and Yoshi's example would have inspired his mate. It had not. They were still in separate bedrooms and while Kaede did get the 'required' little kisses and hugs that was where it stopped. He was unable to break through the barriers. His mate would neither complete the bond nor talk about the contract.

The contract. It had been a horrible shock to hear he'd been sold. For some reason, he'd thought the Amano House would just forget him and leave him take care of himself. Maybe they even had intended that, but then someone had offered an obscene amount of money for him and the House was rational, after all. Kaede had absolutely refused to discuss the deal with his relatives beyond the point that the contract would remain unfulfilled until he either graduated or turned twenty. 

His life was to be slavery and he tried to put that out of his mind as much as possible. Sometimes, especially when he was all alone it really got to him though. That is why he had been so grateful to have found that Masa still insisted being his friend, despite the difference in their designations. He seemed to still be insisting on being friends, even though they were now bonded almost completely. It was infuriatingly confusing.

Actually, to say Kaede had not talked to his relatives wasn't quite accurate. He still e-mailed his sire, the Alpha who had donated half of his genes, regularly. He was a nice and and Kaede wished often he could have been his father too. But Kaede was not discussing the contract with his sire, just other stuff that happened in his daily life. Then again, his sire was not Amano and therefore not guilty of slave trade in Kaede's mind. Of course real slave trade was illegal, but what else were these arranged bondings from an Omega's point of view? They gave you to some Alpha to be bound only to him, to only ever be able to tolerate his touch and scent and ultimately, to bear his sons.

Kaede had another relative he was talking to now. One he had not talked to before the disaster, one who was of the Amano blood, but had nothing to do with the House. His first cousin, Sasaki Ichiro, the only son of his mother's only full sister. Ichiro was an Alpha that intimidated even other Alphas, but over the Summer when Kaede had stayed with him and his mate Aki, he'd learned how much of that was just surface. His cousin's mate was amazing too. For Kaede to even talk to the famous Fujita Makoto-sensei, whose real name had turned out to be Sasaki Akira, had been something incredible. That they had become great friends and that Aki was helping him to get his own work published was dreamlike. 

Cousin Ichiro had promised to try to help Kaede out of the contract if at all possible. He had gotten to work with it immediately when Summer leave started and a few days later, he'd returned with a small envelope. He'd looked at Kaede in that solemn way of his and told him he should see what is in that envelope, before making further decisions about his contracted marriage, not just a bonding, but actual marriage. Kaede had not wanted, but Ichiro had, for once, insisted actually using his scent to command. Kaede had felt hurt and obeyed, but started to forgive his cousin when he saw why it had been so important. In the envelope was the photograph of the man who was to be Kaede's Alpha. It was not some older, rich man. It was a young man wearing a familiar school suit. It was the photo of Kaede's best friend, Yukimura Masashi.

Kaede would have been lying if he had claimed never to have been attracted to Masa. He'd probably been ever since the first day of school, though he'd not seen it that way then. He'd just been happy to make friends with another boy. All had been well until Kaede presented disappointing his House the second time. They had been, naturally, separated to different dorms and Kaede had avoided Masa as much as possible feeling ashamed of his status. Masa had not given up, not then nor later when he returned from the break as an Alpha. Slowly he had reconquered Kaede, only getting deeper under his skin this time.

The Omega wanted his Alpha, completely. But Masa insisted being friends even though he had given Kaede the bite, even though he could give him little pecks and hugs now and even though they were contracted to be married. It confused and hurt Kaede. Was there something wrong with him that made Masa not want to consummate the relationship or was he even actually planning on abandoning Kaede and having the bond broken? At this stage it was possible to achieve that with never seeing one another and strong medication. Losing Masa was not an option Kaede wanted to think about. To his shame he had even considered trapping Masa with his heat, but given up. He could not be cruel enough to force his most important person into something he did not want.

But the situation needed to be resolved somehow, even if it ended up in heartbreak. He'd been brave once before, now he needed to be brave again. Quietly he snuck into Masa's bedroom and waited there on his knees for the Alpha to return from the shower. He had not been prepared for the sight of Masa in just a white towel hugging his loins. There were bathrobes available. Blushing furiously Kaede hid his face by bowing all the way to the floor.

Masa was not expecting to see Kae-chan in his room and certainly not in that position. Even less was he expecting the words that make his hair stand out straight. 

'Yukimura Masashi-san, we need to talk.'

Those words made Masa break in cold sweat. He'd noticed that Kae-chan had become more quiet, more subdued over the past couple of days, but he'd blamed the midterms for it. Apparently it was something else. Being addressed formally pierced a wound in his heart. It was never a good sign. He dropped on his knees in front of Kaede.

'I am listening.'

It felt like an inadequate response, but he could not force himself to use a name right now. He was trying to think what could have happened to make his Kae feel he needed to approach him in this way. 

'I will make this very blunt before I lose the little courage I have left. Masashi-san, we have been friends a while, we have shared the bite, we are under a contract, yet here we still are. Is it so that Masashi-san does not want me?'

The shy Omega's voice cracked at the end. The protective instinct took over. Masa wrapped his arms around Kaede's torso and laid his head on his shoulder.

'Omae, Kae-chan, I want you. Of course I do. Otherwise I would never have asked for...Wait, you know about the contract?'

Kaede nodded. Masa's heart nearly stopped then his brain caught up. Kae-chan knew, but he was still here. He was not raging or sulking, he was not upset. Not about that.

'How did you find out? When?'

'Last Summer. Cousin Ichiro made me look at the photo.'

Masa swallowed. Sasaki Ichiro. Even the thought of that guy brought back the memory of that awful day last Spring.

'Sasaki-san, I see. Kae-chan, it was not planned. It was right after I had realized I wanted more than a friendship with you that the topic came up. My parents were going to arrange a marriage to someone and I suggested you. They were over the moon. I probably should have told you right after, but I didn't want to before the proposal was accepted. It never occurred to me at that time that you'd not be happy about it.'  
'The day I got the letter, I was so happy. I wanted to share the news with you. But then I found you in the arms of another Alpha weeping. Telling him how much you hated the whole idea. I would have fought Sasaki for you, but if you wanted him then it'd be just pointless.'

'Cousin Ichiro? Really? I mean sure, sometimes cousins do, but...just no.'

'I didn't know he was your cousin until the next day. Also, the main problem was not him, but that you did not want me. I could not understand why you still stayed next to me even if you hated it so much.'

'But I did not know it was you. Because even if I am just an Omega, apparently I am just as bullheaded as the rest of the Amano family. After I found out, I waited for you to say something, but you never did.'

'I feared you'd disappear completely if I did. And I am not sure I would not have hunted you to the ends of the world. In the end, I am just an Alpha, just a man.'

This was sounding promising, but Kaede was not going to risk any more possible miscommunications. This arch had reached its end and now it was time to turn those mangas he drew into reality.

'Masa, do you want to, truly, be my Alpha? In every way and right now?

Masa's breath caught. His Omega knew how to shoot straight to his heart and his loins. He hardly recognized his own voice when he whispered.

'My Omega. I do. If you want to know how much just remove the towel.'

Kaede ripped the towel off using his teeth.


	23. Fathers, Papas, Sires and Their Sons

Friday, the last day of midterms dawned cool and crisp. Four sleepy young men made their way to breakfast yawning and worn out physically. Kazu and Yoshi walked to their places holding hands casually. They sat down and tried not to smirk when Masa and Kaede arrived they were holding hands as well, but it looked more like they were trying to encourage each other to take another step.

'Good morning everyone.'

'Good morning.'

It was hard to keep a straight face watching the two. They were so obviously uneasy about their new status as a completely bonded pair, but not unsure about each other. It was...cute.

'So it is the last day of midterms. Yet it seems you two graduated last night.'

Kaede nearly choked on his tea and his mate had to pat his back to help things clear. Yoshi was unsure whether to groan or laugh.

'Kazu! Excuse my mate, he is sometimes impossible. We're just really happy for you two.'

'Umh. Thanks. But how did you know?'

'Lets just say you were a little bit on loud side. Quite inspirational actually.'

'Kazu!'

Everyone was now blushing and groaning except Kazu who was laughing quietly while ogling his mate openly.

'Aww, Yoshi. I just thought they might feel better knowing they weren't the only ones.'

The little banter might have been embarrassing, but it did clear the air too. When everyone knew that everyone knew what everyone else had been doing, it did create the feeling of being the same. It would probably take a while until Kaede would stop blushing every few minutes and Masa preening, but for the most part they were feeling accepted. Kazu was happy with the result. For once he had not created problems with his 'intrusive observations', as his Papa called them.

Yoshi was the only one who felt a bit of guilt being served an exquisite breakfast every morning, the other three were probably too used to things like that to even consider that Papa Jun had to have gotten up an hour earlier to make it for them. Yoshi had had a little chat with Kazu's parent last night and in addition to coming up with 'Papa Jun' they had also spoken of future plans. Yoshi was willing to join the Sato family. Of course it hurt to leave his own, but it was not a complete cut off. He'd just change his name and his place of residence. He'd still be their son and brother as much as they wanted him to be. In a way it would also be a relief. He'd no longer be instantly recognizable as a pitiful person if his name was different. Sato Yoshiro did not sound bad at all. As if on cue Papa Jun arrived from the kitchen bringing with him four sweet mochis, which he served to each of the young men seated at the low table.

'A sweet start for Friday. Another of our little traditions. And speaking of traditions, the Autumn Festival begins tonight. I've been asked if you four would take part in the ceremony Saturday. It would be lovely if you could. Please, think on it and let me know by dinner. Kazu can explain what is involved on your way to school.'

The ceremony was a special presentation of the pairs who had bonded after the equivalent Spring Festival was held, Kazu explained. It was believed to bring good luck to the town to have as many participants as possible. The proceedings were quite simple, so that was not a worry. They decided all go together as it was something they could only do once in their lifetimes. For the two city boys, it was also quite exciting.

The English midterm was not a problem for any of them. Masa and Kaede being part of houses that did a lot of international trading had been tutored since they were young and Yoshi had also taken extra lessons when he was still expected to train and compete abroad. For Kazu, whose father had been brought up in America and who had always spoken English to his sons the exam didn't even require studying. All four were in a good mood knowing they had done well.

At the town center the two pairs wandered apart as they wanted to visit different shops, but agreed to meet at the bakery in an hour.

'You never told me your father was a foreigner. You don't look like that either.'

'Oh. I guess it is just something we never think about. And my father, though raised in America, was three quarters Japanese. Only one of his grandparents was a foreigner. He was a rather notorious person actually. I hope it is not a problem for Yoshi?'

'Not a problem. But it is interesting. I understand things better now. I want to learn all I can about my future house.'

Kazu embraced his blushing mate tight. He'd not wanted to bring that question up quite yet, but apparently Papa had.  
'I am more than a little happy, Yoshi. It is not that I would not move for you, but I am still happy. But your family, will they be upset?'

'Not likely. I think they will just be happy to get me out of their hands. My parents still don't know how to talk to me and my brothers think I betrayed them by becoming an Omega. They almost worshiped the old me. I think they are getting teased about it at school too.'

'That's sad. I am sure they still love you though. Maybe we should visit them next weekend? I mean, they need to have their chance to get angry at me for stealing Yoshi.'

'I want you to meet them too. Lets find some souvenirs to take them then.'

Things were not going as well for Masa and Kaede. Their walk towards the shore was soon impeded by a man in wearing a woolen, probably kashmir, overcoat that looked tailored to him. He looked at Kaede down his haughty nose, his nostrils were twitching as if he were smelling something unpleasant. They he turned his cold gaze to Masa.

'Runt. Why are you here sneaking about with some little Omega tramp? You should be concentrating on graduating so we can finally bring that Amano brat home.'

Kaede gasped, but gritted his teeth. He took Masa's hand and that was probably the only thing that stopped Yukimura Rei getting pummeled by his stepson. Masashi's voice was cold, trembling with barely contained rage. It took a lot of effort not to sink to the level of name calling, but that would only lead into an altercation with his father.

'I have done nothing to endanger your precious contract. We are here on a school assigned training camp and have just finished midterms. The results should be pleasing even to you, Papa.'

The last word left a bitter taste in Masa's mouth, but he had learned long ago not to leave it out. That man insisted on it and seemed to see every single instance as a victory. He was feeling sick inside, but he was not going to vomit on those fancy shoes that man was wearing.

'Well, see to it that you keep it that way. I suppose a little fun at the side is just an Alpha thing.'

The parting sneer and glance made Kaede feel ill. That man was no better than he was. He was just an Omega too and unlikely to come from a family anywhere near as important as the Amano. How dare he look at them like that? Kaede blinked. Was he actually suddenly proud of his lineage after shunning the whole house? Disconcerting. 

Kaede was disgusted and angry, but his Alpha was doing much worse. Masa looked frozen in rage, his jaw was clenched and his eyes stared straight ahead. What really alarmed Kaede was the tears in those frozen eyes. His own anger melted away and his need to comfort took over. He embraced Masa and rubbed his nose against his neck. Slowly the icy statue started to relax, the clenched jaws opened.

'We have to find another way. I don't want you to spend one day under the same roof with that sadist.'

'Your papa?'

'Steppapa. But he insists being called papa. Hardly anyone remembers or cares.'

'You didn't tell him who I was.'

'He does not deserve a second of your company. Oi, Kaede, can we elope or something?'

'Ah. Well, with the contract and all...I think it is a bit too late for that. I don't want to get to know that nasty person either. But we have time to figure something out.'

Kaede had only one person he could ask for advice, but for that he needed to make a phone call, alone. They were getting their phones back now that the exams were over. Later that afternoon, Kaede his in the bathroom and used that phone number for the first time. He didn't have even time to introduce himself for the voice on the other end obviously knew who was calling. He sounded concerned and delighted at the same time.

_'Kaede, are you alright? Has something bad happened? This is the first time you call me...'_

'Sire, I ah...'

_'Call me father, please. If you can.'_

Tears sprung in Kaedes eyes and his voice trembled. He'd wanted that as long as he could remember.

'F-fa-ther, I..Now I can't talk properly. Thank you. Ah.'

_'Take your time, son. I'll do anything I can to help. I think you know that.'_

'Yes, Father.'

After a few more sobs, Kaede managed to to relay the events of the last few days. His father made a few questions, mostly about Masa and how Kaede felt about him and the whole relationship. He seemed worried that Kaede had been forced into something he did not want or that was just too soon.

'It was not easy to seduce him.'

Kaede's words actually made the older man laugh while the speaker himself was flushed with embarrassment. That was probably an odd thing to say to one's parent.

_'I am not surprised. Masashi is a good boy after all. Don't worry. I have already a plan. I always wanted to rescue that poor boy from that house anyway. I'll be there tomorrow. It will be fine.'_


	24. It Is Not a Date, Is It?

To say Suzuki was nervous was not an exaggeration. He was going out, not on a date, but going out with a friend. Just the two of them. He was tolerated on group outings, which he sometimes had to attend as part of his duties too. But no-one had ever asked to spend the whole Friday night with just him. He was scared he'd screw things up somehow. He looked at his phone to see the time. Ito was five minutes late.

'Suzuki-san! Ready to go?'

'Of course. Ito-san is late.'

'Gomen. I got ambushed by some team members. But the Secretary surely knows how that is.'

Suzuki nodded. He knew and he didn't. He did often get distracted because of his duties as the Student Council Secretary, but it tended to be him who ambushed the students he deemed to be in need of help. 

' It is just that we don't have that much time until the train leaves. I'd rather not have to run and then stink the rest of the evening.'

'You are right. We should get moving.'

Ito was pleased that Suzuki had waited ardently enough to notice that he was five minutes late. It was good to know for sure that he wasn't the only one looking forward to tonight. It was his first time asking a Beta out, so he was a bit unsure how to go about it. Harinezumi, the hedgehog, was also not just any Beta. He was a walking contradiction, in some ways more shy than any Omega Ito knew and feistier than most of his Alpha friends. It was a part of his charm.

'Ito-san! Wait please! We have something to ask you.' 

A group of first year soccer players were calling after him. He smiled and waved, but declined their request.

'Ask tomorrow before practice, please. I am on a date and we have a train to catch!'

Suzuki's heart was thumping fast and loud in his chest and it was not because of the brisk walk. Even his footsteps kept whispering 'on a date, on a date'. It had to be just a figure of speech. It was not a date. Just two guys going to see a movie on a Friday. Normal stuff.

They made it in time for the train to arrive. This far from the center there were still seats available. They sat down on a vacant bench. There was plenty of room, yet Ito sat right next to Suzuki. Their thighs were touching. It was strange, but the warmth felt nice. It would have also seemed really weird to freak out about something like that. When Ito pulled out his smart phone to show Suzuki some websites, he understood the reason for the closeness.

'I am rather interested in these cafes. Do any of them appeal to Suzuki or is there some other place that would be nice to have a snack before the film starts?'

The themed cafes did look interesting, but Suzuki had a dream born of too many teen movies.

'They are nice. But is it possible to go to a burger place? I have never been and it would be kind of fun. Though since Ito is an athlete maybe that is forbidden?'

'I am just a high school soccer player. I am not making that my career. A burger now and then won't harm me. But if you are worried, you can help me burn the calories.'

It almost seemed like there could be smoke coming out of Suzuki's ears any moment. The little flirt had actually worked. His hedgehog did harbor that sort of thoughts after all. Ito smiled widely.

'We can get off one station earlier on the way back and walk to the dorms.'

 _'Baka. Baka. Baka.'_ Suzuki admonished himself. Of course Ito was not alluding to sexual acts. Not with him anyway. They were just friends. Even if he had, there was still no way it could happen. Not without the truth about Suzuki being revealed. Simply getting aroused would be dangerous. He did wear a plug in there and a scented pad in his underwear, but if he started to produce slick it might not be enough. Everyone who wasn't a Beta had probably smelled slick and knew the scent.  
Ito watched Suzuki gulp and blush. His pink lips were slightly parted making Ito want to touch them and to kiss them. It was far too early for that. The memory of the wet, glistening body rising from the swimming pool combined with this face. He didn't care if he was the only one lusting after Suzuki, in fact, he'd prefer to keep it that way. _'Mine, mine, mine, mine alone'_ his heart's rhythm was echoed by the steel wheels of the train.

They made it to the burger place without a hitch. The freshly made food was good, but not as amazing as Suzuki had expected. Except the mint chocolate shake. He could have lived on those alone. All in all he was in a good mood when they headed for the theater. When Ito took him by the hand, he did not protest. It felt nice and safe. 

In the movie theater lobby they met a surprise. Ito froze suddenly and when Suzuki followed his gaze he saw the Captain of the soccer team standing there with an unknown man. He suddenly remembered the rumors that Ito was dating the captain. And why not? He was a very popular guy, athletic, cute and apparently very nice for what Suzuki had heard. An Omega who navigated the the Alpha infested waters with ease. Jealousy was not a nice feeling.

'Good evening, Captain.'

'Good evening Vice-Captain. Good evening Secretary-san.'

Huh. Captain Maeda knew who Suzuki was even though they had never spoken. He did not know what to make of that or the darkened countenance of his friend, Ito.

'Good evening.'

Ito was watching the guy standing next to Maeda with furrowed brow and when the stranger's hand started to rub the captain's neck he actually growled 'Hara'. Suzuki reeled from this side of Ito. Yet again he was reminded that he was playing with an Alpha. The captain did not mind the hand in his neck, he seemed to relish it. Then very calmly and gently he took the hand in his and brought it to his chest instead.

'Yes, it is true. I am dating the enemy. Now play nice Alpha boys. Secretary, come with me, I need to go to the restroom.'

Before he could even blink, Suzuki found himself following Maeda-senpai through the thickening crowd into a small Omega restroom that could be locked from the inside. He'd never been to one of these and it made him feel a bit weird. When he saw himself in the mirror, however, he gasped. His face was frighteningly pale.

'It's alright. Just relax. That kind of stuff happens all the time. Let them sort things for themselves a bit. They are both good guys.'

'Who...who is that Alpha?'

'Suzuki-san isn't much for soccer then? That is the current captain of the Katsuyama team. Hara Takeshi. My boyfriend.'

'I heard Maeda-san was dating Ito-san...'

Maeda burst in laughter. Then he shook his head slowly.

'That is just a rumor that keeps the players confessing to me. Suzuki-san should know better than anyone it is not true. Tomoyuki is my best friend though so he gets protective sometimes. That is why it is better to leave those two alone for a bit.'

'I hate this stupid Alpha-Omega shit.'

'Don't we all sometimes. But there are compensations too.'

'Huh?'

'A good Alpha in a heat.'

The face that had been white was now flaming. Suzuki had to drive the images his mind was feeding him away right now. Maeda-senpai was chuckling very quietly.

'Gomen. I had not idea that would shock the famous Student Council Secretary. But then there is so much more to Suzuki-san than most see, isn't there?'

'I am not sure what idiocy this is now.'

'I am not talking about Suzuki-san disguising as a Beta. I am talking about how much my friend likes Suzuki-san. He never stops talking about Suzuki-san.'

Blushing was becoming a habit for Suzuki. Maeda-senpai knew that he was a fraud.

'Maeda-senpai...'

'Suzuki-san's reaction to those two out there was very strong. No Beta reacts that way. But I don't think they had time to notice. Still, eventually the truth will come out. It would be best if Suzuki-san would confess to Tomo. The secret is safe with me, unless there is a true emergency. I am a pretty trustworthy guy.'

'Arigato, Maeda-senpai. But I cannot just yet. I cannot lose my friend yet.'

'Alright. Well, lets go see the movie.'

The two Alphas had calmed down. They were chatting in a friendly manner, probably about soccer, as far as Suzuki could tell. Both of their faces lit up when Suzuki and Maeda returned. They were all going to see the same sci-fi flick, but their seats were at the opposite ends of the theater. They said their goodbyes then, for Suzuki and Ito would need to hurry after the film to catch the last train while Maeda was staying in the city for the night. Suzuki could imagine what that meant and it did a strange thing to his insides.

The film had been entertaining though not that memorable. But that was alright, at least it had been fun. After a dash to the station, Suzuki and Ito made it in good time to catch the train. The last train was almost full, but they were able to find enough space for two to sit, barely. Thigh to thigh they sat on the train. Ito's hand slowly sought out Suzuki's and the latter did not pull away. They stayed that way all the way to their station.

Still hand in hand they walked to the Beta Dorm. At the door Ito took both of Suzuki's hands in his and looked at him in the eye. Suzuki blushed.

'Suzuki-san, I like you very much. Go out with me, please.'

Suzuki's legs almost gave out. This was a nightmare. This was a dream. But it was also real. It was dangerous and it was exciting.

'I like Ito-san very much too. I want to go out but there are things...I cannot do. If that is acceptable then...'

He blushed even deeper pink and laid his eyes down. Ito gently lifted his chin up searching for his eyes again.  
'Is kissing one of those things?'

Suzuki shook his head. Ito's lips descended on his. It was gentle, slow and long. It tasted like mint. Just perfect for one's first kiss. Enough to waken a thirst, not enough to open the floodgates. 

'Oyasumi nasai koibito.'

Suzuki stayed and watched until Ito's form disappeared in the darkness. Suddenly he had a boyfriend. An Alpha boyfriend. He should have been more scared, shouldn't he?


	25. A Sudden Family

Tagawa Shinobu was seldom nervous. The business world knew him as rational and ruthless, the man with no mercy. He had cultivated that reputation carefully. The young man who had lost his great love to another Alpha was kept hidden from the predators who'd delight in tearing the upstarts heart apart. But the young man still lived inside his middle-aged body. That young man had two very important people in this world though he'd kept his affection hidden behind legal documents. Those two were now inside with his most trusted lawyer hearing his proposition.

He walked around in the cold garden unable to appreciate its beauty. He felt strange being back in this town. A lot had changed and a lot, too much, had not. Memories burned behind his eyelids and visions of possible futures danced through his mind.

'Nobu? Is that you?'

He knew that gentle voice. He'd known he'd be here, which was one of the reasons to stay in the garden instead of intruding in his house. Sato Junichi, a classmate and a friend from times long gone would naturally be at his own house. He'd tried to console Nobu after Sora went with that arrogant bastard, who thought himself so much above everyone else. The effort had not been appreciated.

'Good morning, Jun.'

'Why are you here?'

There was no reason to hide now. The plan would unfold and whether or not it got accepted, it would be known soon anyway.

'Sora's son. I've come for him and...'

'I hope you are not planning on tearing those two apart, Nobu.'

'After all the trouble it took to get the Amano to go along with it? Not likely.'

'Then why?'

The omega was no less merciless than he, Shinobu thought. He'd always planned to remove Masashi from the clutches of Rei, the identical twin of Sora, who was the boy's papa and Shinobu's lost love. As far as he could remember there had been something wrong with Rei, something had broken in his mind, but Sora had refused to even consider living apart from his brother. Sora never saw how cruel Rei was and how much he loved making others feel bad. Sora had married Yukimura Hideaki and broken young Shinobu's heart. 

The two had later had a son, Masashi. After Sora's death, Yukimura had approached Shinobu with a proposition could only have come from the sick mind of his new Omega, Rei. His first thought had been to decline, but then he said he'd think about it. He'd contacted a team of lawyers, who had drafted a paper that at the first glance looked like a regular marriage contract, but had certain hidden clauses that actually turned Shinobu into the legal guardian of the boy. He only regretted now that he had not exercised his right to take custody of Masashi on his sixteenth birthday. 

'The old contract is still valid. I never intended to marry the boy, but instead adopt him. I should have probably acted sooner, but his father has a right to him too. Anyway, my lawyer is now explaining all this to them. Kaede called me yesterday and told about the meeting they had had with Rei in town.'

'You have never really changed, have you Nobu? Even with that reputation of yours, you still care. So, they met Rei yesterday? No wonder they were in such a strange mood then. You should still come inside, it is cold out here. And tea, you still like tea?'

Shinobu sighed and folded. He could just as well be nervous inside the house. But before that he had one more thing to get out of his chest.

'He is my son, you know. Kaede. It was a contract breeding. I made a fumble with that contract too. I should have insisted that if the child was a boy, I'd get him. But I never thought of the possibility of his mother not surviving the birth.'

Junichi had trouble keeping his eyes from leaking. Tagawa Shinobu was a ruthless man, who gave his opponents no mercy, so they said. But they did not know how much further that man would go for the ones he loved.

'It will work out. They are both intelligent and nice boys. Now, come inside, please.'

Shinobu would have followed, but his time had run out. Two young men came out and the slighter one rushed over to him and fell on his knees.

'Arigato, Father. I …'

Shinobu gently helped his son to his feet and wordlessly embraced him for the first time in their lives. The other young man was more subdued, but he bowed respectfully. For him it had to be even more confusing having a former betrothed suddenly turning into a parent.

'Tagawa-san, I don't know what to say. Except thank you for saving Kaede, saving us from that house.'

'You would have found a way. But I am glad this worked out. Shall we go inside? We have quite a lot of more talking to do, my sons.'

The three returned to the same chamber the lawyer had held the meeting with the youths. Shinobu had not ever planned that the two boys would marry. That they had managed on their own. But what a perfect solution it was. This way they would both even have his name. It was weird how a few signatures had turned them into a family legally. It would take time to build the trust needed for the family bonds, but this was a good start. Four hours later, Tagawa Shinobu and his two sons emerged from the chamber. Shinobu had told his side of the story in a raw, honest manner. The man gave himself no mercy either. Now he was exhausted. The young men wanted to go to the town festival, but he was not up to it.

'You can just relax here, Nobu. The boys will return by midnight. Would you like to take a bath maybe? I find that a bath is very good after a trying day.'

Shinobu could not help a weary smile. Junichi could be such a papa. Which he should be, of course, having six boys of his own. 

'I think I'd like a bath. Would you join me, Jun? I'd like to hear all about you.'


	26. Autumn Festival

Everything should have been perfect. The night was beautiful, if cool. Stars were bright and the fireworks brighter. He'd met again many of his childhood friends, which had been interesting. All of them had changed, but some still felt familiar. Others like total strangers. That was fine too, he supposed. The other people were not the problem, he was. He felt like a stranger to himself.

He should not complain for he had gotten the most important things he'd wanted: his mate and a safe haven for them both. But it had cost him his identity. He was no longer 'the heir to the fake castle', 'the poor rich boy' or even Yukimura Masashi. For several hours he had been Tagawa Masashi and Masa did not know who that guy was quite yet.

With just a few strokes of a pen, he'd become the son of the man he once thought he'd be married to and gotten married to that man's son instead. That would have been enough to weird anyone out, except that the son he'd married was Amano Kaede. No, Tagawa Kaede. The name did not matter, he was still the young man Masa had fallen in love with and bonded with before the upheaval today. Kae-chan, his sweet maple syrup Omega, shy and obstinate. Sometimes amazingly bold and imaginative. Masa felt his cheeks burning when memories of the past two nights floated up to tease him. Well, it was to be expected probably. Kae-chan drew and wrote fairly popular ero manga and those images did have to come from somewhere.

The queue moved and he was able to finally buy the Taiyaki, fish shaped pastries, Kaede wanted to eat. Masa had nothing against them either, so he got two custard filled ones for himself in addition to the two red bean paste filled ones for his mate. People had such weird misconceptions. Like that Masa having a sweet tooth was seen as a sign he'd be Omega. He'd certainly been brought up to think that and the whole first marriage contract had been based on that. Except that had been one sided. It appeared that Tagawa-san had actually been very much in love with Masa's real Papa and had seen that as a way of saving the boy from whatever else was planned for him. He had no doubt those plans would not have taken his wishes into account at all. His steppapa was an ambitious man only seeking to glorify the house he'd married into and his father... His father was a totally different thing. That 'He didn't live quite in the same world as rest of the people', was the kindest way to put it.

Kaede was talking to a young couple when Masa got back with the food. His old schoolmates, Araki Masaharu and Takahashi Yasunobu. Or they were now both Araki. It was less common for the couple to choose the Omega's name, but it did happen. The other Masa was clearly pregnant and seeing him talking with Kaede felt rather odd in a good way. Someday maybe the one with the rounded belly would be his mate.

'Nobu. Masa. Good evening.'

'Good evening. Tagawa-san, is it?'

'Yes, I guess. But Masashi is fine. And congratulations! When is your son due?'

'Near the end of February. We can't wait.'

Yasu was holding his mate very close his hand laid protectively over the baby bump. He was beaming.

'Got lucky on the very first try. Presented, bonded and made a baby the same day.'

Masa and Kaede didn't quite know how to react. They had never met anyone boasting about such a thing. They just smiled and nodded. The whole meeting felt bizarre. Masa handed Kaede the red bean taiyakis amd that made expectant papa want some too. The couple wandered off towards the food stalls.

'That is so weird. They are so young too.'

'Yes. We'll wait at least until graduation though. Unless you really want one sooner, Kae-chan?'

Kaede wrapped his arms around his Alpha and took a bite of the taiyaki before answering. Masa also ate a bit of his.

'After graduation is better. We have enough adjusting to do already.'

Masa kissed his mate on an impulse and not being used to such displays of affection in public blushed deeply.

'Mmm. That custard tastes good. I want one of those too.'

They traded taiyakis and munched them happily. The night was beautiful, the stars were bright and Masa had his Kae with him. He'd deal with the rest somehow. As long as his most precious person was happy, he'd adjust. Music started to play and soon a voice joined in, a familiar voice. Kaede stopped to listen.

'Is that Tarotora they are playing?'

'No. That is live. That is Kazu singing. He almost never does this in public...'

'Why? He is good. Very good.'

'Ah. I think that is why. Too much like his brother or something like that. Lets go listen.'

There was a already a crowd by the stage. Kazu was singing directly to his mate who was actually blushing and looked every bit the demure Omega from old tales. The song was one of Tarotora's biggest hits, a slow ballad with the theme of feeling safe with the your loved one. It was an odd choice for an Alpha to perform to his Omega, but those who actually knew Yoshi understood. _'If you take my hand, I know I never have to fear again. With you by my side they will never touch me again'_ , was the refrain. Those who knew Kazu were surprised not so much by the chosen song, but that it was Tarotora's song. Kazu rarely agreed to sing to people and he never performed his brother's songs. Apparently for his mate he was willing to break that taboo.

Unlike Masa, 'His Highness Prince Namikaze', was not shy about staring at his Omega's eyes lovingly and kissing him at the end of the song. Yoshi responded to the kiss and then in blink of an eye swept Kazu off of his feet literally. Then he offered his hands and pulled the Alpha back up, they both laughed and kissed again. The audience was thrilled.

The Ceremony the newly bonded took part in was, indeed, simple. That did not make it any less beautiful. The pairs walked in a line to the front of the temple. They then joined hands so that each Alpha held the hand of his Omega and another Alpha. The same was true for the omegas too. Then they walked in a circle to the drumbeat first clockwise and then the other way. They gathered in the center, holding their joined hands up and walked back to stretch the circle to its maximum. This repeated twice but on the last time they let go of the other hand, only holding the hand of their mate. Together they knelt and bowed their heads in honor of the local matrimony kami. The head priest blessed the couples and the town.

After the ceremony ended there was still more food, drink and music. The party continued way after midnight. But strangely very few of the people taking part in the ceremony stayed there. This was also true of Kazu, Yoshi, Masa and Kaede. They returned to the Sato house and excused themselves early claiming to be tired. The sounds coming from the bedrooms had nothing to do with sleeping, however. Whether that had anything to do with the blessing of a god or it was just young men in love being themselves is anyone's guess.


	27. Coming Clean

Monday morning all of the 'training camp' participants woke up in an unfamiliar bed, but next to a familiar face. They had arrived late at night and taken to their new lodgings. The efficient staff had moved all their stuff to so called 'kissing booths' normally known as family units. Each bonded pair now had a bedroom, a bathroom, a living room and a small kitchen just for themselves.

Their clothes had been delivered to them, cleaned and pressed as usual. If the Tagawa couple had some explaining to do, it paled completely in comparison to what was awaiting Kazu. Yoshi was also apprehensive after the message he had had asked to be broadcast. 

There was going to be a 'special' class on the first period. While at first that had felt cruel after a second thought they realized that it would be far more painful to have to wait until the afternoon and deal with all the questions. It was better to get the whole thing out in the open as soon as possible.

The family units were actually located on the University campus, so it took the the boys half an hour to walk to the auditorium. Each pair was holding hands, which was the first thing to attract attention. They were greeted by at least a couple of dozen curious youths and asked a lot of questions.

'Come to the special class for the answers, please.'

Behind the curtain they waited for their fellow students to get in and sit down. It was nerve wrecking, but it could have been worse. Kazu was nervous, even he could not shake this big of a thing off without a second thought. He was, however, grateful he had Yoshi with him and not in the audience.

'Oi Yoshi, if you were sitting there...I am just so glad you already know.'

'Just be yourself, Kazu. Tell them everything honestly. They'll understand.'

Kazu certainly hoped. He liked so many of his former housemates and it would be a real shame if they shunned him and even worse if they shunned Yoshi. He might deserve it but his mate did not. The sign came and the four walked out to face the music. It had been agreed that Masa would start, since their report was so less complicated. The students fell silent.

'Good morning everyone! I don't expect all you to know who I am, but this is for those who do. My name is Tagawa Masashi and...' He brought Kaede a little closer and a little in front of him. 'This is my mate and my spouse, Tagawa Kaede. You may remember us by different surnames, but this is how things are now. Thank you for your time!'

Masa and Kaede exited to the left and sat on the two seats that had been marked 'reserved'. 

Kazu and Yoshi were left the center of everyone's attention. They held hands and Yoshi tried to encourage his mate, who was taking this very hard. Kazu smiled at him gratefully.

'Hello everyone. What I have to say will take a little longer. I plead you to hear me out and find it in your hearts to remain the friends we have been so far. I am Sato Kazuhiko.'

'I am Otsuka Yoshiro. We are together.'

The audience had been wondering about them all along. Regular friends did not usually hold hands for a long time, even Omegas. Now they had an answer. There were some rude noises and there were supportive gestures. Most people did not really care about other people's affairs.

'It has been wonderful to get to know all of you. There are so many here that I count as close friends and I hope I still can after this. I was also asked to go out by some people. I am flattered that you thought so highly of me. I told everyone I would only reply after the midterms and now is that time. There were two reasons for this. First of all, I started to fall in love with Yoshi the first day we met, but for the second reason could not act on that either. The second reason is that I am not exactly who you thought I was.'

The audience had fallen silent. All eyes were now aimed at the speaker.

'Or I am. I am the person you knew with just one difference. I have been part of the gender studies directed by Kanai Sota-sensei. For the past months I have been on suppressants and odor masking things. It is an important research. I have learned a lot and Kanai-sensei has hopefully learned something new. I also hope that my former housemates have learned something of value by getting to know me.'

'We have met before and those of you who are my friends do know the me inside. Yet, we have not truly honestly met until now.'  
'I am Sato Kazuhiko, an Alpha. Hajimemashite.'

Kazu bowed and swallowed. His throat felt dry and he feared the reaction.

'Liar! You're an Omega just trying to pretend you are not in a weird relationship.'

This was not something Kazu had expected to happen. Liar he was, but not about this. This was the truth. He had to prove it. But that could cause hurt. He whispered to Yoshi a request and he nodded.

'First I would like to say that there is nothing wrong with two people who love each other being in a relationship. I resent that comment because of that. It is, however, not the case here. I have asked my mate to ask the audience to so something. Please, please...Do it. Yoshi will tell you right after what I had to say.'

'Please Omegas, plug your ears. Believe in us that much. As my Alpha said, I will tell you what he had to say. Open your ears when he lets go of mine.'

Kazu covered his mate's ears with his hands and gave him a little peck on the neck. He looked at the audience noting plenty of people having covered their ears. This made him feel sad. He finally understood what Ken hated about it. But it was the only way save having them all come and sniff his neck. 

**'I am an Alpha. Understood?'**

The voice was not loud at all, but the impact was remarkable. The audience got the message. Loud and clear. Even the Betas were nodding. There was some whimpering and one guy had passed out. The Alphas were staring at Kazu in sort of a shock. Then they started to nod. Kazu let go of Yoshi's ears. Hands came down in the audience as well.

'I believe he said something like: 'I am an Alpha. Understood?' Is that correct?'

The Alphas and Betas were nodding in agreement still shaken.

'Now that it has been established that I am a liar and what it is that I lied about, I am ready to take your comments and questions. However, offending my Omega would not be wise.'

The first comments were hesitant, but when the response to the genuine questions was positive the students grew more confident and by the end of the class they had heard pretty much everything Kazu could tell. He could only hope that the ones he had deceived the most would forgive.

'Thank you for your time. If you still have questions I'll try to answer them when there is free time. But, although it should be clear by now, the answer to that one question I promised earlier to answer is 'I am sorry. But I am already bonded to a very special person.'

True to Namikaze style Kazu kissed his mate on the lips. Softly, but for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ability Kazu used to convince his schoolmates that he is indeed an Alpha is called 'Apex Voice'. More discussion on the ability can be found in Chapter 6 of An Alpha for an Omega Star (AOBI 2.5)


	28. They Really Are Boyfriends

Suzuki Kou was horrified. He'd lost consciousness in class and even worse, in front of his new boyfriend. Sitting together had been wonderful until they asked for Omegas to cover their ears. Had he been alone, Suzuki would have tried to comply discreetly, but with Ito right there he could not perform such an inexplicable action. Then that Voice had come and short circuited his brain and now he was staring up at his boyfriend's face his head on his lap. 

'Are you alright now?' This voice was different, this was the voice of the man from Suzuki's dreams. This was the voice of Ito Tomoyuki and it sounded worried. The eyes peering at him were full of concern as well. He needed to say something. Something to make him smile again. Something that was true, even if it left something unsaid.

'I am fine. I just didn't sleep much last night.' He gulped and his face went red as he confessed to the less dangerous sin. 'I was thinking of Ito-san.'

The Alpha groaned quietly. 'Suzuki-san really should not say such things so lightly. Or does my boyfriend not have any idea what hearing that does to me?' Suzuki's face had gone charmingly pink again. Ito wondered if his little hedgehog had thought of him the same way he thought of Suzuki. He at least hoped so. 

'Umh. What happened?'

Back to the reality from the 'flirt land' apparently. Probably better for they were in an auditorium filled with schoolmates.

'That guy down there, Sato, just established supremacy. Eh...it is not as big of a deal as it sounds like. It is not like he is a king. But he has such a presence, such a voice that he will not be ignored. Submit, remain neutral or fight are the options. Not acknowledging his existence is not one.'

Ito did not mention that his first reaction had been to keep Suzuki near and protect him. From every single Alpha in here, even from that guy down there. It had gotten worse when Suzuki had passed out suddenly.

'Oh. So that annoying guy is Alpha then? I thought he was just the most idiotic Omega ever.'

Suzuki sat up. While Ito's lap made a nice, firm pillow he was not accustomed to such intimacy nor did he consider it appropriate in class. Ito did not protest, but wrapped his arm around Suzuki's shoulder instead ringing them close. It wasn't threatening. It was a normal thing for a boyfriend to do whatever their designation. Suzuki felt he should break the contact no matter how nice it felt. He fidgeted.

'What's wrong?' 

'What if everyone notices?'

'Let them. Unless you are ashamed of your idiot of a boyfriend?'

Suzuki was not ashamed, but he was concerned that the other students would not approve. They might even say something nasty about it to Ito. Both because of the relationship seemingly having no point and because of his own personality. He did need to trust his, no, the Alpha to be able to handle it though. He laid his head on Ito's upper arm, basically making a statement that this was his place and he did not care what the rest thought. It was liberating. Finally they were able to pay attention to what was happening with the presentation. They were answering questions.

'Ano, Otsuka-san...I was wondering about that morning radio last week. Did it succeed?'

The Omega down center stage grinned and made a victory sign. The Alpha-idiot looked baffled and the audience reacted in embarrassingly juvenile manner. Suzuki remembered the broadcast and the discussion he'd had with Ito about it. So that meant those two had done it. Of course, one presumed that people had sex, but when it was admitted publicly like that, it felt strange. Suzuki was just a little bit envious. His envy grew when those two idiots proclaimed they were actually bonded and then kissed in front of everyone. The memory of Ito's lips on his own made his throat dry and his skin hot.

The class ended and students started to file out. Reluctantly Ito let go of shoulder, but took him by the hand instead. Suzuki looked up nervously. 

'Is holding hands one of the things Suzuki-san cannot do?'

'Uh. Not really. But everyone will see and they will talk.'

'The sooner they see, the sooner they'll stop talking about it. They'll get bored with it soon. Come?'

Had it been a command, Suzuki would have reeled. But that last word had been a question and the answer depended on him. Of course he wanted to go hand in hand with his very first flesh and blood boyfriend. In fact the idea itself made his heart accelerate. He nodded and smiled.

'Just lead the way then, Ito-san.' 

They did not make it very far before bumping into Captain Maeda and several soccer team members. Other than Maeda-senpai the reception felt a little chilly, so Suzuki excused himself shortly and went to the toilet. He was still washing his hands when another student came in and stared at him angrily through the mirror.

'You are disgusting.'

'Pardon?'

What had he done this time to earn such vehemence. He could not remember anything happening recently. Not for over a week anyway. He turned to face his accuser. This Omega was on mission.

'Keep paws off of the Captain's boyfriend. He is far too fine a man to get hurt because of a Beta-slut like you.'

'Idiot. I have no interest in Maeda-senpai's boyfriend.'

There it was again. Last Summer there had been an incident with a Beta in the sauna. It had not been directed at Suzuki personally, but it had felt that way. That time is was that all Omegas were 'boyfriend stealing sluts'. Now it was an Omega telling him he was a boyfriend stealing 'beta slut.' Suzuki found himself with pretty much the same choice as Ito had described earlier: Submit, remain neutral or fight. Running away would not resolve anything. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Behind the closed lids his mind projected an image of Ito just before they kissed. 'My Alpha. I have to fight. I trust him.' His mind made up he rudely pushed the idiot out of the way and marched back to that soccer player group. 

Ito noticed his hedgehog was upset. Anyone seeing his face would have thought so, actually. The furrowed brow, the fire in those eyes was sexy. The hands grabbing his lapels were a surprise and so was the following demand.

'Who is Ito-san's boyfriend?'

'Suzuki-san, of course.'

There were gasps from the crowd and the first year Omega player who stood behind Suzuki looked shocked. After what he had been told in the toilet, this was the last thing he could have imagined seeing.

'I am so tired of idiots everywhere. I have no interest in Maeda-senpai's boyfriend. And not that it is any of your stupid business you morons, I am not a slut either. I am many things, but why I get called that I don't know. I've never even...never mind.'

Suzuki ran directly out the main door. Ito took after him immediately, but he could hear Maeda's voice calling after him.

'Go, Tomo. I'll set things straight here. He needs you right now.'

Maeda Mitsuo, Captain of the soccer team, rubbed his temples. He was not stupid, so he could kind of guess what that had all been about. He could not betray the trust of his boyfriend, but at least he could admit to having one.

'Now listen up carefully. I know there have been rumors and I have exploited them. Tomo and I have never dated. I do have a boyfriend, but that is a little complicated and I cannot reveal his name without talking to him about it first. If not before, then on graduation day I can reveal it. Tell this to everyone on the team, I never want to see Suzuki-chan hurt like that because of me again.'

The little hedgehog ran like a rabbit, but he was no match to an athlete, so Ito caught up with Suzuki only a few hundred meters away from the doors. The Secretary's eyes were leaking and he was sniffing loudly. A faint scent of distress hung around him. Ito had no idea how consoling a Beta differed from Omega so he simply went with his instincts. He embraced Suzuki and ran his hand up and down his back comfortingly. Their heads rested on each other's shoulder noses near the neck. Ito crooned softly. Thankfully it seemed to help. The distress went away, replaced by the faintest hint of roasted almonds and caramel.

'I ran away. Like a stupid moron I almost said too much and then ran away. I am too weak.'

'What? Suzuki-san is not weak. I am still breathless from being claimed boldly like that and from running after Suzuki-san too. Don't worry. Mitsu-chan is explaining it to them now. They won't think I was his boyfriend anymore.'

Suzuki nodded. He did not want to raise his head. The scent of the air after a rain, mint and basil so tantalizing.

'I like Italian food.'

'Then I'll take you next Sunday after the match. You'll come watch us play, I hope?'


	29. My Boyfriend Is an Omega

School had returned to normal schedule after Monday morning's surprise. Normal, but a little lazy. The midterms had taken their toll and everyone was already waiting for the Winter break. The first Sunday of December the soccer team played their last home game for the season. Due to the cold weather it was held indoors. The plentiful spectators were happy, though players would have been fine outside.

It felt like the whole school was there cheering their team. Kanai Sota-sensei gave a small speech thanking the retiring third year players for their hard work. He caused quite a shuffle in the crowd, not because of the words, but because he was clearly pregnant. Quite a few students had never even realized he was an Omega, so to them it came as a shock. For most of the rest it took a bit of getting used to as well. Of course everyone had seen pregnant men before, there had even been a couple of teachers over the last year, but somehow it was a different thing when it was the Director of the Board, the single most influential man in the AOBI school system. 

The middle school kids had come to watch too. Suzuki Keiji sat with his friends half way up the rafters. On the first row, where the student council's reserved seats were, he spotted his brother, Kou. It surprised him, for his brother had never been much of a soccer fan. Keiji, on the other hand, enjoyed soccer both watching and playing. He was joining the team in April when he moved up to high school.

Keiji was a little sad that Maeda, the captain, would no longer be there then, but he admired the vice-captain Ito a lot. He was a little strange player for an Alpha for he was not trying to score as many goals as possible himself but would pass the ball if someone was in a better position. He played for team win, not individual glory. Keiji thought it was really cool.

The game itself was doomed from the start. They were playing against the current national champions, Kiniro High. Not one person expected AOBI to win, but they still gave it their all. The result 5-3 was a loss, but not a humiliating one. The team was happy with their performance. As soon as the ending ceremony of handshakes was over the vice-captain headed their way. He stopped at the railing, talked a bit with the student council representatives and then he kissed Keiji's brother. In plain sight of everyone as if it was the most normal thing to do. For a moment Keiji expected his brother to get upset, but he did not. Keiji headed for the dressing rooms and waited in the corridor until his prey came out.

'Ito-san, a moment, please.'

Ito was tired, but content enough. Losing was not fun, but they had put up a good fight against an overpowering opponent. Kiniro and Katsuyama were much above all the rest of the teams in the region, these were the schools where those aiming to become professionals went. Not being totally crushed by them was a small victory in itself. Ito had another reason to be happy too, he was going out on a date with his boyfriend. Still, he could spend a couple of minutes talking to the middle school kid. He looked a bit familiar somehow. Maybe he had been at that recruitment presentation.

'How can I be of help?'

'Are you my nii-san's Alpha?'

That was the last question Ito Tomoyuki could have expected in this situation. He blinked. Was this the kid that had talked to Maeda-senpai that day? If he was he'd grown up a lot. This was no little boy, this was a young Alpha.

'Your name, please.'

'Gomen. Suzuki Keiji. I saw you kissing my brother.'

Ito had only kissed one person in the last six months, but he still wanted to make sure. The name made it pretty clear too, but Suzuki was one of the most popular family names in the country.

'Is your brother Suzuki Kou?'

'Of course. Why did you kiss him?'

Being interrogated by a kohai two years younger was not typical. It could even be an insult, but how could he fault the kid for wanting to protect his brother? Especially since he too wanted to keep the hedgehog safe and happy. 

'Well, because we're dating. He's my boyfriend.'

The younger boy's brow furrowed and he now looked very much like his brother.

'What are your intentions? I am his younger brother, but he has always protected me. Now it is my duty to protect him as much as I can. If you hurt him, I will not rest until you've paid for it.'

The younger Suzuki brother stared relentlessly at Ito, who was still trying to put the pieces together. The kid seemed far overprotective. He couldn't be that upset about the Alpha-Beta thing. The people who'd be upset about that would be from his side.

'I have no intention of hurting Suzuki-san. I like him very much.'

Suddenly the kids eyes softened and moistened. He averted his gaze as he should unless looking for a fight.

'If that is so, then take care of him. I cannot, since he hardly agrees to speak to me anymore. He's my only brother. I don't want him to be unhappy anymore.'

'Oi Tomo! Shouldn't you be going already? Oh, hello kid. How are things with your brother?'

It was the same boy. Seeing the captain together with this Suzuki confirmed it. He'd said 'My nii-san presented as Omega.' Air left Ito's lungs, he had to lean against the wall. The little nagging things came all together. Omega. Not Beta. It fit.

The kid said his goodbyes to the captain, wishing him all the best in college and left with some friend who had just appeared. Ito looked up at his friend, still in shock.

'Suzuki Kou. He is...Omega.'

'Is that a problem for you?'

A problem? His boyfriend could become his bonded mate. Could give him children. That was not a problem, it was a miracle. The problem was that he was scared. An unbonded Omega could be snatched away suddenly. An Omega could get hurt, especially one who had angered so many people. Was that why he hid it?

'I am scared. And I don't know what to do.'

'Keep doing what you have done so far. It seems to be working pretty well. He needs you and he needs time to adjust. He likes you very much, but he is scared too.'

'Mitsu, you knew? When did you find out?'

'That time we bumped into each other at the movies. He reacted so strongly to you two Alphas showing off. And he didn't deny it when we talked.'

'I expect he'd not react very well if he found out I know. This is going to be difficult.'

Maeda patted Ito's shoulder.

'But he is worth it, isn't he? Even if he is a bit different than you thought.'

'Yeah. He's still my little harinezumi, no matter what his gender.'

'Your hedgehog? I guess I can see why. Well, your hedgehog is waiting for you to take him to eat, isn't he?'

'He is. Thanks, Mitsu. I may need that romantic advice you once offered soon.'

'Anytime, my friend. Anytime.'


	30. I Fear Losing You

Suzuki Kou's heart went doki-doki when his boyfriend Ito Tomoyuki finally emerged from the dressing rooms. However, there seemed to be something bothering Ito. Maybe it was the loss though he hadn't seemed to worry about that right after the game. There was something a little off with his smile and he walked slower than usual. Suzuki's heart sank into his stomach. 

'Thanks for waiting. Sorry it took so long.'

'That's alright. It's not like I have anything else to do today.'

'I've called a taxi. It should be here if a few minutes.'

They were taking a taxi to the city? They could have easily taken the train like before. For Suzuki, who had barely any money it felt like an awful waste. He did not know what to say. Still this was their last date before they'd separate for the Winter Break, so he supposed it was alright to go a little over budget this once.

They went outside. Ito did not take Suzuki's hand like usual. He was worried that he'd overreact and scared his Omega. There, he'd just thought of Suzuki as his Omega. This was going to be more challenging than he'd even imagined. Not my Omega. My boyfriend. Remember the distinction. In the taxi they sat on the backseat. Ito leaned on the door to avoid accidental touching.

Suzuki was near tears. If Ito did not even hold his hand and went that far to avoid his touch, maybe he'd had enough of Suzuki. Maybe this was not the last date before the vacation. Maybe it was the Last Date. The thought hurt enough to make Suzuki's body shake. The scent neutralizers weren't enough to compensate this level of anxiety. Scent of distress spread into the vehicle.

The taxi turned away from the highway and stopped at the curb near a train station. The driver's face was grim when he informed them he could not take them further. He waived even the fees to get rid of this trouble. There was a highly distressed Omega in the vehicle, it would take hours to air that scent out.

Ito and Suzuki got out. They stood there silently watching the taxi disappear. This was not a good start for the date. Ito drew a deep breath inhaling more of the distressed scent. He had failed somehow and badly.

'I am sorry. I could not even imagine that could happen. Please, forgive me, Suzuki-san.'

'It is not your fault, Ito-san. So there is nothing to forgive.'

The words were right, but Ito did not even need to use his nose to know there was something wrong with Suzuki.

'Shall we take the train?'

'Ito-san, is there any point doing that? Isn't it just a waste of time and money?'

'What? I promised the meal at that Italian restaurant.'

'Keeping promises is honorable. But if Ito-san doesn't want to...Is Ito-san breaking up with me?'

Breaking up? Never. He's mine. Mine. Mine. But then Ito realized he had been acting a little too distant, maybe even cold. They hadn't even talked in the taxi. He'd been too afraid to get too close to notice he was putting a distance between them that had not been there for a long time now.

'Oh no, Kou...Gomen, I have acted weirdly. No, not that. I want you.'

The Alpha hugged his Omega tight and rubbed the scent gland in his neck reassuringly. The scent of distress began to fade. Relief washed over Suzuki and he relaxed leaning against Ito. He was safe, he was still wanted. Another thing made Suzuki's heart thump faster again.

'Kou? Was it just Kou right now?'

'May I?

'Yes. That is fine. Tomo?'

The reply was a kiss quite unlike the earlier one that day or any of the previous ones. This was what was know as an 'adult kiss'. The kiss made Kou's body purr in a most delightful and embarrassing way. Being on first name basis and even dropping keigo, however, did something wonderful in his heart. Only people who were very close to each other called each other that way. The combination was heady and when one added the delicious scent it almost made Kou forget himself.

'Tomo...uh...'

'Hush. I know. Too much too soon. It is alright, Kou. I will wait for you. Though I might test the limits sometimes. So tell me if you don't like something.'

'It's not that. It is just...it is complicated.'

'I'll be there waiting when you are ready. I have no intention of leaving you. Please, don't let anyone steal you away from me. I would never recover.'

'You too. Tomo, I...I really like you.'

Some things would never go back to the way they had been before the revelation. But Ito Tomoyuki was not going to lose his Omega by being too distant or too protective. Trying to protect Kou from taking the train with other people had been going too far. It would be harder than he had thought, but he would win this battle. 

'Lets take the train. The food is very, very good at that restaurant and I am hungry.'

They made it to the restaurant in time for their reservation. Kou ordered pasta with chicken in tomato sauce and fresh basil. He had recently noticed that he loved the scent of that herb. It made him feel safe, happy and loved. Tomo had lasagne. For desert is was espresso and small sweet tarts with almonds and caramel on top.

The food was great as promised. It turned out to be a lovely date after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they finally are calling each other by their first names. It is a big step. I'll also move to using them from now on.
> 
> It was hard to rein in these two in in this chapter. They are pretty much at their 'limits'. But sometimes one must control the urges. But their time is coming. 
> 
> The food they ordered has to do with what they each smell like to the other one. Tomo had a scent of 'air after rain, mint and basil' and Kou 'roasted almonds and caramel'. On their first date Kou loved the mint chocolate shake.


	31. Beta Testing

There were stares everywhere. Sato Kazuhiko was used to being noticed, but not to this extent. It sent unpleasant shivers down his spine and made his protective instincts peak. No matter how he tried to tell himself that these were the people Yoshi had grown up with and that they were just regular, hard working folk, he had trouble getting used to the blandness of their scents. Furthermore, every now and then there were women there. Mostly elderly grannies, but some younger ones and even a couple of girl children. Seeing them here live was different than seeing them on television. 

'Welcome to 'Betamura'.' Yoshi almost whispered, not wanting to attract even more attention. 'They are mainly staring at us because of our suits. Most young people do not wear one here and ours match. I doubt very many know this is a school uniform. And those who do, would stare because they know, I guess.'

The area was neat. There were little shops lining the street they first walked on and soon just small houses. Small, but well-kept houses. The houses were too tight together for Kazu. This was a middle-class neighborhood. It was different from the area where their school was and different from the small, country town Kazu came from and it almost felt like another country. But the people were talking Japanese, looked Japanese and acted pretty much the way Japanese people acted. Except that they stared.

'I wish they didn't. It feels odd.'

Because Kazu hated being stared at he himself avoided staring at those odd female people. No-one else seemed to notice anything odd about it and perhaps it was normal here. He did remember reading that most women lived in the big cities these days. The Alphas and Omegas, the rare ones, in places where there was a lot of money and the Betas usually in residential areas where their neighbors watched over them.

'You are making everyone nervous the way you keep looking at the ladies. They think you may have evil intentions. Come here, My Alpha.'

Without waiting for a response Yoshi placed his hand on Kazu's neck and pulled him into a long sweet kiss. Some people stared more intensely, but most went back to their business.

'Uh. What was that for? Not that I mind though...'

'Just establishing that you are mine, Kazu. Hardly any Beta would hit on you after that and it made you less of a threat too.'

Yoshi didn't want to explain right then and there how much the people of the village worried about outsiders abducting their young females and possible omega males. It was an unpleasant and painful subject. He took Kazu by the hand and squeezed gently.

'Oi, look! That is my old school there. Not very different from yours, is it? I wonder if the same architect designed all the schools.'

'Heh. Probably. At least the ones that were built in the 50's. Never thought of that.'

The school building was, indeed, familiar looking. Not identical, but similar enough to make Kazu feel a bit more at ease with the place. Of course, it was not just the place that had him nervous. The real reason was meeting Yoshi's family for the first time. He'd learned from his mate that they had problems with interacting with the Omega and he wondered what they would make of him and even more them being a pair. Other than once mentioning the names of his brothers, Yoshi had not really talked about the family. Maybe Kazu should have asked.

They reached the end of a narrow street. On the left side a brown tile fence blended into the house wall made of the same tiles. It wasn't big, but it looked fairly new. The cherry tree on the yard would look nice in the Spring, but right now it was barren save for a couple of dried up obstinate leaves near the top.

Kazu wasn't the only one nervous. Yoshi worried also even up to the point of thinking what he should say upon entering the family home. Officially it was his home too, but he wasn't sure if his family felt that way. They climbed the two steps to the porch. The door opened and an elementary school boy peeked out. A child's innocence resolved the entry issue.

'Okaeri!'

'Tadaima.'

'Ojama shimasu.'

The boy, who had to be the youngest brother, Yasuo, lead the way to the common room after they had taken off their shoes. He kept casting curious glances at Kazu who could not help smiling a little. Two people casually dressed in slacks and thick, knitted sweaters were waiting for them to enter. Otsuka Shinobu and Atsushi, Yoshi's parents.

Kazu greeted them bowing politely and offered his 'trifling gift' a set of handmade tea cups and a bag of tea that was special to his home. They were asked to come sit at a ready table.

'Otou-san, Okaa-san, I wish to present my betrothed, Sato Kazuhiko.'

Kazu bowed again and managed to get the phrase he was supposed to use out even though his brain was still processing what he had just heard.

'Please, entrust your son in my care.'

It was, perhaps, redundant to ask for permission since they were already bonded and no-one could, in fact, not legally stop them. But it is rude not to ask at all and Kazu didn't wish to be rude to people important to his mate unless forced to by them. The word 'okaa-san' was strange to his ears though, of course he knew what it meant. Yoshi had always just said 'parents'. Kazu was not stupid and if he really had thought about things, it should have been self evident. Yoshi had said his parents were Betas. Beta males did not carry children. He should have known, but he had not and now he was embarrassed.

'Please, take good care of our son.'

The voice was soft, melodic and pitched high like a young boy's voice. A female voice. The atmosphere was strained. Everyone was tiptoeing on egg shells. It dawned on Kazu that the problem wasn't that anyone hated anyone, the problem was that everyone tried not say anything possibly offensive. If Yoshi's parents were as uncomfortable with their Omega son as he was with his mate's female parent, he could feel sympathy. How could he fix this thing...

'Yoshi is a most amazing young man. I am so grateful to have found him for he makes the sun shine brighter. But it is not just me who cares about him. He is one of the most respected and admired students at school. Boys of all genders take lessons from him and it is making things better for all. I am sure you are as proud of him as I am.'

Yoshi stared at Kazu in amazement. Those words were so sweet and compelling at the same time.

'Now, I have understood that your relationship has been strained after Yoshi's presentation. Until today, I did not understand how that could be. Now I do. Forgive me, Atsushi-san and Shinobu-san, I don't know how to act around a lady. I am constantly worried that I will say or do something that offends without meaning to. I wonder if that is not how things are also within the family.'

Perhaps it was Kazu being Alpha or perhaps it was the way he was willing to admit his own failings honestly and apologetically that broke through to the parents. They had distanced themselves from Yoshi in order to not hurt him, but had hurt him by doing so. They had felt guilt when Yoshi presented, not shame. Guilt that it was their genes that had stolen the chance to be, perhaps, the best in the World some day. When Yoshi's former coach had arranged for him to move to that special school, they had let him go. Only very selfish parents would not let their son to have the opportunities going to AOBI would open up for him. But they were sad Yoshi had almost disappeared from their life after that.

Yoshi started to weep. It hurt, but the tears were cleaning a festering wound inside his mind. He found himself hugged by three adults at the same time and an 11-year old jumping up and down looking for an opening. Everyone receded letting Yasuo climb on his big brother's lap even if he was getting a bit too big for that. Kazu cleared his throat.

'I have asked Yoshi to marry me and he has agreed. As is customary, I should like to suggest a compensation. When my brother married into another family, they agreed to pay the tuition for all the rest of us. I would offer this same for you, if you would care to consider sending your younger sons to AOBI as well. Of course I understand that this should be considered carefully, but...'

'But?'

'Well, AOBI is an excellent school for all designations. I am sure it is not news to you, but since you have already one non-Beta child, the chances for the others also...'

Kazu felt awkward. It was hard to put these kind of things into words. He worried offending the parents even though he was making a generous offer. The door opened and closed. A sweaty and bloody boy burst into the room and screeched at Yoshi.

'I hate you! It is because of you I have to deal with this shit. You Omega loser!'

Kazu stood up, his scalp was prickling. He let his scent out and stared at the youth.

**'Akio, sit down. Calm down and apologize. That is no way for an Alpha to behave.'**

The boy looked defiant for a couple of seconds, but complied sullenly. The rest of the family stared at the two in dismay.

'Gomen.'

Then he looked at Kazu, who had sat down again.

'Who are you?'

'I am your new giri no ani, brother-in-law. Sato Kazuhiko. You have insulted my mate. But that is something you need to apologize to him. I am thinking you ended up in a fight because some idiots were saying unkind things about your brother?'

The boy nodded reluctantly.

'The world is full of uneducated morons who will say stupid things. And of people who will say stupid things just to get others angry. And people who let stupid morons get them upset. It is not a good thing to belong to any of these three groups. That's what my father used to say anyway.'

Yoshi was pushing out calming pheromones. He knew Kazu was not even ruffled, but his brother was a mess and his parents in a shock. His efforts were working well on Akio and he hoped they were helping the Betas too.

'When did you present, Akio?'

'Uh. About a month ago. I am sorry, Yoshi-niisan. I should not have said such a thing.'

'I forgive you. Don't do it again. You're a good brother. And you will be a good Alpha too.'

The parents were staring at the younger generation interacting. Then they looked at each other. The mother, Shinobu, spoke for both of them.

'We accept. Thank you, Kazuhiko.'


	32. Do We Need a Rescue Mission?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: The phone call at the start is the same as the one in [ 'An Alpha for an Omega Star' ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489683)chapter 5.

Two days before the Winter break, Sato Kazuhiko got two phonecalls. The first sent him flying to Ken and Satoru's home with Yoshi on his heels.

'Ken! Taro...'

Kazu was panting too hard to get the words out, which made Ken terrified. What had happened to their eldest brother? It had to be dire.

'..he said...mate.'

'Kazu, breathe. I cannot make out what you are saying.'

After a couple of minutes he finally delivered the news.

'He called. Taro. Asked if I had friends who could wait tables. He is staying at some ryokan or onsen somewhere North. And he said he has a mate. Look, here is the address.'

The news was big. But Kazuhiko was making it sound like a natural disaster instead of one of the most natural things in the world. Satoru smiled from behind the laptop, but let Ken do the talking to his brother. Yoshi went over and sat next to his very soon to be brother-in-law.

'Isn't that a good thing?'

'But what if it is not a good guy. Or what if he was forced? I said he made his own decision, but..'

'Kazu. If Taro-nii has chosen a mate it really is his business. Not that I am not curious to find out more, but he does have a mind of his own. As for the other thing...Have you ever tried to force Taro-nii to do anything?'

Kazu shook his head.

'Neither have I. But I saw Father try. Try and fail. He was only sixteen then. I never could stand up to Father. If he ordered me, I did it. But Taro-nii just said, 'I refuse.' I know I wasn't quite fifteen when Father died, but I seriously doubt one year would have made such a difference.'

'But...'

'The point is that our brother is not the type of Omega to be forced. Physically anyone can be overcome, of course. But mentally no way. He would have said if he didn't want it.'

'Come look, I found it!'

Satoru had a website open on the laptop. He showed them a nice looking, old fashioned inn with natural hot springs. The place had lots of good reviews, but it was also full for the next two weeks.

'I know this place. I went there as a kid. We have a lab near there.'

We, in this case, meant the Kanai Pharmaceuticals. They seemed to have branch offices everywhere or at least nearly everywhere. This was still somewhat troubling for Yoshi, who had grown in a middle class Beta household. Thankfully the Sato family was not ridiculously rich, though they seemed to be otherwise respected.

Both Omegas were releasing calming scents, but Kazu was in a full whirlpool mood. He had a 'brother complex' deeply rooted in his idea that Taro had left home because of him and he was therefore responsible for every bad thing that happened his eldest brother. Not once did it occur to him that even if he had not presented at that time, Ken still would have two months later, so not much would have changed.

'I could ask Father if we can take a heli there. I think we have a small cottage there too.'

'Satoru! I love you. In a purely brotherly way, of course.'

The other three laughed. There was the old Kazu, 'Prince Namikaze', saying the first thing that came to his mind and only thinking of consequences later. Ken nodded to Satoru and gave him his phone. Soon after Satoru had started to talk with his father, Kazu's phone rang.

'Moshi Moshi.'... Papa! He did? Good! ...We're at Ken and Satoru's...Hold a moment, please...

Satoru returned smiling and whispered. 'We have one for all day tomorrow. Does the rest of the family want to go too?'

'Papa, I am back. Do you and the boys want to fly to see Taro and this mate? Tomorrow. About noon. Hai. We'll e-mail details.'

At Umimura it was agreed that the boys would go to school in the morning. It made sense, since the school yard was the best place to land a helicopter. Sato Junichi wasn't sure why they didn't just go to the airport, but he didn't really care. He wanted very much to see his eldest, his only Omega son. So far anyway. Fondly he watched his three youngest making their way out the gate and towards the schools. Then he started packing the necessities for this unexpected family vacation.

The class after lunch would be Sato Shiro's last one for this year. The term would, of course, continue in January, he was thinking of the calendar year. The teacher droned on an on about the same old human reproduction stuff. Shiro had heard this so many times, it was not like it had changed since he started middle school. It had not changed and neither had he. More and more of his class mates had changed, had presented or were showing clear signs of being Betas. Only a couple of 'mystery meat boys' remained.

'The Omega male is not impotent nor incapable of siring children. However, the fertility rate that way is extremely low. Omega's best chance for offspring is...'

Shiro groaned very quietly, hoping no-one would hear. Was anyone actually interested in this? The same dry facts year in, year out.

...pregnancy can also occur outside of heat. There is never a 'safe day'...

Was that little black spot on the sky the helicopter? It was getting bigger. Yes, it was. Papa and the twins were already standing at the school yard. Now if only the bell would ring.

'Sato Shiro! As long as Sato is in this school Sato pays attention in class. One thousand word essay on why Omegas are important in society on my desk first day after the break.'

'Yes, Sensei.'

Then the bell finally rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how these seven and a couple of unnamed AOBI students ended up in Chapter 8 of 'An Alpha for an Omega Star'.


	33. Something Ends, Something Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter skips to the time after the family returns from visiting Tarō and Daisuke in [An Alpha for an Omega Star](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9489683), but should not contain any spoilers.
> 
> This is also an epilogue, but not a goodbye. The story continues in [AOBI s.3. Confessions and Contradictions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9659357) as well as in later works. Expect to find mentions and updates on these characters there.

That New Year's celebration would remain a special memory for all of the Satō family. It had been the first time in nine years that all six brothers were together at the same time for more than a couple of hours. The three oldest had already found a mate, the youngest three probably would too in a few years. But even so, they were all flying out of the nest now. They were all going to school in Tokyo and live there. Of course they would return for holidays, but it was not the same. The house felt empty and quiet already even though the boys were still there sleeping.

Satō Junichi sighed softly as he slid into the bathtub. He had been just 19 when he'd gotten married and not quite 20 when Tarō had been born. Tarō, who had just gotten married to his mate Mori Daisuke just before the New Year. Now, at the ripe old age of 45, he had spent more than half of his life taking care of his family. The last five years or so, without his husband. He was going to be so lonely.

Of course he had the farm to take care of as well as his art. He had made some name for himself with his pottery. Originally it had been just a way to release stress and spend time while the rest of the family was either at work or at school, but it had grown into his form of self-expression and even a source of income. He had always stashed the money away, saved it for the boys. It was still there in case any of them ended up going to a university they didn't get a scholarship for in the future. Future was not a happy word right now. Thinking of it made Jun's eyes mist again and he sighed.

It was obvious he'd need to talk to someone who'd understand. But none of his friends were in a comparable situation. Though there was one person, actually. He'd been here a couple of months ago. Not just here in Umimura or this house, but in this actual bath tub. They had ended up talking for hours renewing a friendship long ago archived in the folder called 'Past Memories'. There had been something else too. For the first time in over five years Jun's body had reacted to the sight and closeness of another man and it had been a struggle to hide it. It had surprised him though maybe it should not have. 

Tagawa Shinobu had been Jun's first crush way back in junior high. But Nobu had only had eyes for Sora and Jun had family obligations. They hadn't even been friends, just friendly classmates back then. Was he hoping for something ridiculous keeping in contact with Nobu? Probably, but he'd not let this newfound lust get in the way of the friendship they were building. It was too precious to waste.

Jun got up, dried himself and got dressed. It was still very early, but he knew he could write an e-mail anyway. The message was short and to the point: 'The boys leave today. I'm feeling a bit sad and lonely.' After hitting 'send' Jun started to work on the breakfast. He wanted it to be extra special today.

After the breakfast was finished they boys went to finish packing and Jun cleaned up the table. He could have waited until they had actually left, but he had the feeling he'd broken down in tears if he waited to be alone. Tears weren't far even now. He felt ridiculous and weak, the worst kind of omega. Almost too soon everything was in its place and Jun's hands were idle. He listened to the sounds his family was making. The twins were as energetic as ever. He'd miss the little ones the most, not because he loved them any more than any of the others, but simply for all their silliness. They were the life of this house.

'Papa-Jun?'

'Hai, Yoshi. What is it?'

Kazuhiko's mate Yoshiro stood at the door. He had a grave expression on his face.

'We are not disappearing completely, Papa-Jun. Never could. All of your sons love and respect you so much. I do too. The Spring Break is not quite three months away. I would like it if we could visit here then. I would also like to bring my parents and brothers to meet all of you, if possible.'

Trust the young omega to sense why Jun was troubled. He was blessed with the mated his boys had found. Truly blessed.

'Satō Yoshiro, of course. They are very much welcome. Could we have an actual marriage blessing ceremony then? Since it was skipped this time.'

Yoshi blushed, not quite used to his new name yet. He should have understood before how important that ceremony was to his father-in-law. He'd just been thinking of saving the trouble of all the preparations, since for him the marriage was just a pronouncement of the bond he and Kazu shared. Now that he thought about it from other people's point of view, he realized that his parents especially would have wanted a ceremony. Betas did not bond, so for them the marriage was the ultimate bond.

'Hai. Of course, Papa-Jun. But just family and close friends, please.'

'That's fine, Yoshi. Send me a list of those you two want to invite.'

On an impulse the young Omega stepped up and hugged his father-in-law. He'd come to think the world of the older man. Steady, reliable and resilient. He was strong, but never brash. To Yoshi, Satō Junichi was very close to an ideal Omega, even though it was not the stereotypical view.

'I hope I may call you, Papa-Jun. I could often use some advice on things my parents have no clue of at all.'

'Of course, Yoshi. You're one of my boys too.'

A tear escaped each of Jun's eyes before he could get them under control, but he was also smiling. There were things to look forward to after all. First this wedding and later, hopefully, three more. Grandsons eventually. Little boys were so precious.

Soon after noon the car arrived to take the boys to the airport. They said their goodbyes at the house gate. Jun returned to the house. It was quiet, but that was fine. He would be fine. His phone rang, interrupting the thoughts.

'Satō Junichi.'

'Jun. Nobu here.'

Tagawa Shinobu had called him instead of sending an e-mail. Jun's heart skipped a beat. He remained speechless.

'I just called to let you know I am on my way to Umimura. The estimated time of arrival is at 6 p.m. Can I stay with you or should I call the Inn?'

'Uh. There is plenty of room here. Of course Nobu is welcome. Should I come meet you at the airport?'

'No need. I know the way. I'll show up at your door then. Until tonight.'

'Until tonight.'

At three minutes to six in the evening a car drove to the gate. Tagawa Shinobu had brought only a small overnight bag and a bouquet of long stemmed red roses. Jun was afraid to assume Nobu knew anything about Hanakotoba, the language of flowers. It was more likely he had brought red roses simply because it was a common thing to do. Whatever the reason, it was nice to receive flowers again and it was even better not to have to be alone tonight.

'Good evening, Nobu. Come in, please.'


End file.
